Fionna the Adventuress: HIATUS
by Anonymousy girl
Summary: So, I was working on another Fionna and Cake but that didn't work out to good soooo, here's a new one! Fionna is around fifteen. I'm not to good at summaries. This is Fiolee!
1. Flame Prince almost kissed me!

**_Blah blah_ _bla_ _h_ _whatever whatever, I'm starting over with the Fiolee fan-fic except Fionna is fifteen now. This whole chapter is in Fionna's POV._**

* * *

I tip-toed out of my home and softly closed the door behind me. Gosh, I thought Cake would never go to sleep. I then walked down into the forest. I was heading to meet Flame Prince. I have been through many relationships, but none were serious. Prince Gumball when I was thirteen, and now Flame Prince when I'm fifteen. Marshall Lee was when I was fourteen, but he was only supporting me after the hard fall from being dumped. That doesn't really count. Flame Prince said we were going to explore a cave, something he got from Gumball. After being dumped by Gumball, nothing really changed between him and I. I just don't see him as awesome as I used too. It definitely means less trips for baking lessons as well.

"Hey Fionna." FP said "Hi." I said. I think I'm blushing. "So, you said we were going to be checking out a cave, right?" I said "Last one is a rotten egg!" he said running off "No fair! I don't know where we're goin'! I have to follow you to get there!" I said running after his blazing trail "Exactly!" he said  
A few moments later, we were standing in front of a cave and I was a rotten egg. "Before we go in, I must warn you that a section is flooded in water. It's not very deep, but it probably would cover your head. I'm not exactly sure because Gumball didn't state the depth. You could swim through it, or walk along the bottom, but from what Gumball said there is monsters in there." FP said "Is there anyway around?" I asked. I think I was shaking. "I don't know how to cross it, Gumball said there was but then that butler-" "Peppermint Maid." I said "Peppermint maid came in and took him away for some reason." FP said "You cool with this? I know you don't like water very well." FP said "Ya, I'm cool." I said. Okay, keep calm Fionna. Think about things that make you happy. Bacon pancakes. Adventuring. Cake. My friends. Flame Prince. Flame Prince, he's so math. And hot. I giggled. "Fionna? You okay? You wouldn't answer me for a little." FP said "I'm fine, let's go." I said, ready to take on the cave.

After running through a billion of tunnels, we reached a cavern. There were stairs that led to the bottom of it, but a fog lying at the bottom made it impossible to see how deep it was. "So should we take the stairs?" I asked "Let me check how deep it is." FP said as he slowly walked down the stone stairs, lighting up the path as he went. All of sudden he hissed. "Are you ok?" I asked "Ya. The water rose on me suddenly. It's lapping the rocks." he replied "We need another way around." I thought. I looked around, spotting vines. I knew I could get across using those, but what about Flame Prince? "Fionna, I think I can get across using the stone that's jutting out over there." FP said "I can get across using those." I said, pointing to the vines. "Ok." FP said, blasting of towards the stone. I jumped up, grabbing the vines. I swung forward then backwards, using my momentum to reach for the other vine. It didn't take long, a minute tops, but FP was waiting. "I thought being an adventuress means going fast." Flame Prince said, grinning. At this part, I know I was definitely blushing, hard. I muttered something like "You have rocket boosters, Cake has stretching and Marshall has flying. I don't have any." He just laughed, lighting the way into the tunnel.

"I thought that would never end!" FP said "I know! And there hardly was anything in there. So not math." I said, rolling my eyes "Well, why don't we go close to the Ice Kingdom. I heard there should be some new caves down there." FP said. I shrugged. "As long as this isn't another 'this-one-should-have-a-ton-of-monsters-in-it-but-it-really-doesn't caves." I said sarcastically "Hey, don't give me that." He said with a grin. I feel as I'm a slime! I was just about to reply when he started walking away. "Hey, don't go without me!" I shouted

"Cake! I'm back!" I shouted opening the door to our house. "Sugah where were you?! I knew something was wrong when I woke up with my tail in a frizz!" Cake said, running to her sister "I thought you were with _Marshall Lee_ but you weren't!" "And then you wanted me to search for her." a melodious voice said "Marshall?" I said "Hey Fionna." He said, turning visible. He had is guitar with him as well and he started to play it. "Where were you?!" Cake asked, being her frantic self "I was with FP. I was **fine**." I said irritated "Anyway, now that the bunny came up out of it's hole, I'm bailing." Marshall said, exiting through the window. He was still playing. I don't really remember this part, buy I do remember that I was telling Cake all that happened in like one quick sentence. "Honestly, if he wasn't a Flame Element I think he would've kissed me." I said wistfully. Marshall struck a sour chord. I cringed. "Man, I haven't heard him strike a chord like that in ages!" I said "Well sugah, time for bed." Cake said, yawning. As Cake led me to our room I felt suddenly tired. So I changed into my footie and hopped in bed.

* * *

 _ **I hope enjoyed this! Sorry I haven't been very active, school.**_


	2. Fia Fauve!

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while... This is a chapter featuring an alternate universe. I do hope it is a good one!**_

* * *

In this particular alternate universe, Fionna is about 21 years and (please don't kill me Fiolee shippers) she is married to Flame Prince. In this alternate universe what happened was that instead of going on a short life-changing journey to be Flame King, Flame Prince stayed behind with Fionna, thus not breaking her heart and resulting in her not going to Marshall Lee for emotional support. On an adventure in a cave they found a little girl, an actual human! FP and Fionna adopted her and named her Fia Fauve, which basically meant Wild Fire.  
Early in her years, Fionna was quite happy. Fia Fauve, who everyone usually called Fia, was about 11. But all of sudden FP was called back to the Flame Kingdom. He was told that he **_had_** to be the next king of the Flame kingdom and if he didn't take the journey then he would just have to take a test. Flame Prince left for weeks on end, coming back every now and then. By now, Fionna and Flame Prince started to grow farther apart because how often Flame Prince was away. So Fionna started reconnecting with her old friends. Prince Gumball and Cake she never really disconnected with, but Marshall she hadn't seen in ages. So she decided to go visit him.

"Ugh! FP said he'd be back today for dinner but then he sends a hawk saying 'Sorry, busy. I can't come!'. I finally learn how to cook a mean spaghetti and he can't even bother to show up!" Fionna yelled pulling a lasagna out of the oven and putting it on a counter. Fionna had gotten out of the blue and started wearing red. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a pink skirt with a white apron with red hearts on it. Fia Fauve came into the room. She was wearing clothes quite similar to her mothers except she had a pink t-shirt and a white shirt. "Why are you talking about spaghetti if you made lasagna?" Fia asked, looking into the cabinets. Fionna tapped Fia's hand lightly. "No, no, no. I made this perfectly good lasagna and we're going to eat it." Fionna said, pulling the apron off from over her head. "I'm guessing "dad" isn't coming home for dinner, **_again_**?" Fia asked sarcastically, slicing herself a piece of lasagna. "Yes." Fionna said ruffly "Well, it's not like I had something I really wanted to show him." Fia said "Well it's not my fault!" Fionna snapped at Fia. Fia cut Fionna a slice of lasagna. Fionna sighed. "Sorry Fia, I don't mean to snap but I-he, he just is _**really**_ ticking me off." Fionna said. Fia slid a plate over to Fionna and started eating. "I really want to go adventuring. We haven't went out since this morning." Fia said, her mouth full with food. "Well, I think Gumball is busy with some ambassador-meeting-stuff so I don't think we'll be getting anything from him." Fionna sighed "Come on mom! Are you telling me that you know _**no one**_ else who knows a decent cave or tunnel?" Fia complained "Um..." Fionna thought. All of sudden, a person flashed into her mind. "I got it! Hurry up and eat! We got some prepping to do." Fionna said, stuffing lasagna into her mouth. Fia shrugged and followed her mother in suit.  
Fia wondered who this person was that her mother knew, Was it a man or a woman? Fia assumed it was a man from how Fionna was ranting on. But the list of items she was to prepare was quite, **_strange_**. "Fia! You got everything? We need to go right now or we're going to miss-" "Coming!" Fia shouted back, running with immense speed back to her mother. "I got us some horses so we can get there in time. Follow me, and don't say anything." Fionna said, hopping on her horse. Fia hopped on her horse and hurried to follow Fionna, who was already galloping away.

When they arrived, the moon was rising. "Should we leave them here?" Fia asked quietly, a little scared of the black aura coming from what lay before her. "No, just let them go. They'll find their own way home." Fionna said, walking into the black abyss that laid in front of her "But what about us?" Fia asked, barely a whisper. "Grab my hand, if I'm certain it shouldn't have changed a bit." Fionna whispered. Fia all to readily clutched her mother's hand. _**Knock, knock, knock!**_ After a few moments, Fia said, "I don't think anyone's home, let's go." Fia said, the darkness getting to her "Fia, I didn't raise you to be a wimp! You're an adventuress so act like one!" Fionna scolded. But before Fia could reply, a noise came from what was behind the door. All of sudden the place all around them lit up, and Fia finally got to see her surroundings. They were in a cave with a number of bats on the ceiling. And with the sudden light, they scattered and gave a great ruckus. The door opened up. "Oh bunny blue I didn't think you remembered I existed." the voice said "Marshall!" Fionna shouted throwing her arms around him. "Marshall who?" Fia asked "Marshall Lee. When I was around your age I used to go adventuring with him and Cake." Fionna explained "Yes, and apparently you changed from blue to red." Marshall said, floating around Fionna and checking her from all ends. "Really?" Fia asked "He does this every time." Fionna sighed "And who might this one be?" Marshall asked "She my daughter. I adopted her." Fionna said "My name is Fia Fauve, but just call me Fia." Fia said "Mhm. Anyway, Fi, really, change back to blue. I can't stand you in red. I'm going to suck it all away and then you're going to punch me." Marshall said, in a somewhat sarcastic tone "Aren't you going to let us in?" Fionna asked "Well, seeing as you just disconnect from me for years and then come back out of the blue to see me for adventuring and you expect me to let you in? Well bunny blue, I just happen to just be waking up so come in. But I do hope you brought me **_something_** to eat for waking me up early." Marshall said, letting Fionna and Fia in "We brought strawberries and I got you some lasagna too." Fionna said, putting the items on the counter in the kitchen "Well, for such a nice gift I'll give you something else." Marshall said, floating up stairs "Not to seem rude mom, but can't he only suck red things?" Fia whispered "He can eat other foods, it just won't do anything for him." Fionna whispered back  
Marshall came back down with a shirt and a skirt in his hand. "What's that for?" Fionna asked "It's for you. Now go in that closet and change." Marshall said, shoving her into a bathroom, which was totally not a closet "Did you know that that is totally not a closet but a bathroom?" Fia said "Hush." Marshall said, as he popped his bass out of nowhere. Fionna came out in her classic clothes, a blue shirt and a white skirt with white socks and black Mary Janes and a white headband with bunny ears on it. "Perfect." Marshall said, tuning his bass. Fia opened her mouth to say something but before she could sweet music filled the air. Marshall floated around the room playing a sweet delicate song.  
"Thanks Marshall, that's just what I needed." Fionna said after the music was over "So is that all he is? A music player? Is he the vampire jest in the Night'O'sphere?" Fia asked, determined not to show how much she liked the music. "Well, little girl, I just happen to be the King of the Night'O'sphere. I just stay in AAA because bunny over here needs me when her Prince Charming flies the coop." Marshall said "What?" Fionna spluttered as Fia said, "King of the Vampires? I doubt it. You look like you could hardly put up I fight to even Prince Gumball." At this Marshall shape-shifted into his true form which is so hideous, weird, abnormal, frightening, and disturbing that I could not describe it. Fionna only but flinched, because sometime before when she and Marshall were adventuring all the time he showed her his true form. But Fia on the other hand, Fionna had to push her to the trash can so she could throw up in there. Then she had to be taken up stairs because she peed her pants. Marshall turned back into his more human form. "Ya, I'm totally just the court jester." Marshall hissed. "Marshall..." Fionna said as Fia said, "Please don't eat me!" "I'm not going to eat you! Fi made me swear off blood." Marshall said, sucking on some strawberries. "Ya." Fionna said, eating the gray strawberries. "Oh and Marshall, try my lasagna." Fionna said "You can cook now?" Marshall spluttered, almost choking on the strawberry he had "Yes, and quite well too." Fia announced proudly. Marshall gave a quick bite and complimented it. "Any way, bunny blue, you wanted me to show you a cave. And I know just the one." Marshall said, snapping his fingers. With a poof the three were now in front of a cave. "You know, this reminds me of the good old times when I had to save Fi every time." Marshall said, slipping behind Fionna "That wasn't true." Fionna said, with a hint of blush on her cheeks to show that it **_was_** true. "Oh Fionna, that is a perfect color of red." Marshall said, placing a light kiss on Fionna's check before vanishing into the cave. Even though Fia new she should have done something about it, she didn't. And she knew Fionna wasn't going to do anything about it, because she was just blushing such a bright red. "You two coming?" Marshall shouted from within the depths of the cave. "Coming!" Fionna said, apparently regaining her composure and running in. Fia ran after her mother. When she caught up, Fia whispered to her mother "Um, this may be personal but, have you had any other, um, boyfriends before dad?" Fia whispered "Yes, Gumball." Fionna whispered back "Are you sure Marshall Lee wasn't on the list?" Fia asked "What makes you think that?" Fionna whispered back defensively as they traveled down the tunnel "Well, you sure did blush a lot when he kissed you." Fia said pryingly "Yes I have dated Fionna before and I have also been her first kiss." Marshall said, appearing in front of the two girls "And if you are done gossiping about Fionna's love life then let's go." Marshall said, his attitude completely different. "Don't talk about this around Marshall. I'll tell you all about it later." Fionna whispered, following Marshall. Fia sighed but still ran faster.

"So mom, what's teh story behind you and Marshall?" Fia asked after they had returned from adventuring "When I was around thirteen I had a puppy crush on Prince Gumball. I broke up with him and than dated Marshall. Honestly I should've just stayed with him. But then I met Flame Prince, so I kinda dumped Marshall. Then I kept dating Flame Prince." Fionna said. After a moment Fia said, "And the he proposed?" "No, we're not married." Fionna said "Oh." Fia said. Fia thought she would be disappointed but she wasn't.

So many days Fia and Fionna would go to Marshall's house when Flame Prince was away and spend more and more time with Marshall. They got more and more attached to Marshall until one day, Fionna was going to move out and back into her old tree home which was in Marshall's possession again. So Marshall was helping Fionna move all of her and Fia's stuff into the tree house. But then Marshall was quite tired and fell asleep while watching some movies at Fionna's/Flame Prince's house. Fionna carried him to her bed which was different from Flame Prince's. She fell asleep beside Marshall until something woke her up. Flame Prince had come home early. "Marshall, Marshall wake up!" Fionna whispered shaking the vampire. Marshall muttered something incoherent. "Marshall Flame Prince is back. You don't have to go, just turn invisible." Fionna whispered. Thankfully, Marshall listened, floated up and disappeared. "Fionna?" Flame Prince said, knocking on the door of her room "Come in." Fionna said, pulling the covers up on her "Where's Fia Fauve?" FP asked "You mean Fia? Well FP, Fia and I just can't take it that you are never here anymore adventuring. So we're going to move back to the tree house." Fionna said "But isn't that place Marshall's?" FP asked "Yes, he said it was okay for me to move back." Fionna said "But Fionna, you, you said you were happy with me." FP said "I was happy, but all of sudden you just started leaving! You could've declined, but nooooooo, you **_had_** to leave!" Fionna shouted "But-" " _ **GOODBYE!**_ " Fionna shouted. Marshall reappeared and plucked Fionna up and flew her out of the window. Then Fionna, Marshall, and Fia lived happily ever after. And Fionna and Marshall got married. They had four kids, two girl twins and a boy and a girl. The End


	3. My high score? Nooooooooooooo!

_**Sorry for not updating for so long, school and all...**_

* * *

"Fionna! Come and get your butt down here!" Cake shouted "I'm brushing my hair! I just took a shower!" Fionna shouted back "Someone shattered your high score!" Cake yelled "What?!" Fionna shouted, dropping the brush. She tossed off the baby blue robe she was wearing and tossed on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Fionna slid down the banister with her hair flapping madly behind her. She jumped off the rails and done a front flip and landed in the kitchen where Cake was. "Lemme see!" Fionna said snatching BMO from Cake's paws. Cake snorted. "Cake, PG, Cake, BMO, Cake, FP, Cake, Fi, Fi, Fi, Fi, Fi, Fi, Fi, MARSH!?" Fionna screamed "I know right?! You're not unbeatable any more sugah." Cake said, doing a mini dance "Why that little..." Fionna said, grinding her teeth "Jealous much?" "Really Cake?" Fionna said "What, that wasn't me." Cake said, stopping her math dancing. The sisters looked around and done a quick check of the room. Then they looked down at BMO. "What? It wasn't me!" Beemo cried "Then who did?" Cake asked. After a few seconds, Fionna broke the silence. "Marshall." she whispered furiously "Ding-ding-ding." Marshall said, appearing "Want a medal?" Fionna snorted. "What are you doing here?" she asked "Why so angry?" he asked "You're an intruder." she huffed "You didn't mind all the other times." he pointed out "Well, maybe I think it's time you stopped." Fionna said "Or maybe you're angry cause you didn't finish brushing your hair?" Marshall said, swooping down beside her, shape-shifted, and hid under her hair "That's a stupid reason. Only you would worry about hair." Fionna snorted, shaking Marshall, who had turned into a kitten, out of her hair "I got it then!" he shouted somewhat sarcastically, perching on Fionna's head, "It's cause I beat your high score!" "Ding-ding-ding. Want a medal?" Fionna grumbled "Ah bunny, don't be so blue. You already have enough of that." Marshall said. Fionna picked cat-Marshall, walked to a window and opened it up and chucked Marshall out. "You know it's sunny, right?" Cake said through a mouthful of popcorn. Beemo nodded her head. "So? He has the nerve..." Fionna mumbled angrily "I'm going to finish brushing my hair." Fionna said, after a few minutes of pure mumbling "It's sunny so Flame Prince might come and ask to go on an adventure." Fionna said. She started to hum happily walking up the stairs, completely different from her angry demeanor with Marshall. "She doesn't mean an adventure, she means a date." Cake whispered to Beemo. The two giggled staring at Fionna. If Fionna had heard, she paid them no mind.

As Fionna brushed through her mountains of hair, she thought of something weird. 'Hey, I haven't seen Marshall in weeks and now he suddenly showed up... I wonder what happened.' Fionna thought

 ** _An hour or two later..._**

Fionna happily skipped out of the treehouse, waving goodbye to her sister and roommate. She was wearing a red shirt with a blue heart on it and a red skirt. She changed

her out fit for FP, but she still preferred blue. She hummed a random song. She headed for the forest, not really knowing where she was going. But soon she realized that she was headed to Marshall's house. 'Why am I going here?' She thought, 'is it because I'm an heroine and I feel like I need to apologize? Naw, he was in the wrong.' And with that Fionna veered sharply away from the path and unconsciously started singing a song Marshall made.

 _Hey bunny blue,_

 _Watch out for the giant storming through,_

 _You think your the greatest thing since,_

 _Bacon pancakes,_

 _And guess what,_

 _You are_

Marshall and she had made that song together, inverting the lines. Fionna took out her iPod and plugged her head phones in. She selected the track of all the songs she and Marshall had made and started to sing her heart out.

 ** _Mystery POV:_**

As I lied there writhing in pain, I heard the most beautiful voice fill the air. Without hesitation I knew exactly who that was. I started to call out for help, hoping I would be heard.

 ** _Fionna's POV:_**

As I was singing a water nymph slid out of a pond and tugged on my arm. "Ya?" I asked, sliding an earbud out of my ear "Someone is calling for help!" The nymph cried. I took out both of my earbuds and turned my iPod off. Then I heard it. "On it! And thanks." I said to the nymph as I ran away. Now that I think about it, that voice sounds familiar... But I can't put my finger on it. Ah well, I'll get there when I get there. _A few minutes later_. "Hey, why'd you stop shouting?" I asked "My voice is hoarse!" The person yelled hoarsely "Okay, can you tell me where you are?" I asked "In a tree!" The person replied, no less hoarse than last time. I nodded my head, slipping towards the voice as we spoke. "Yo, you above me now?" I asked "Yes!" The person shouted, their voice getting weaker "Math!" I said, climbing the nearest tree. I turned my head left in right in search of the person. After a while I turned my head upward. I climbed quickly to the top of the tree and looked for the person up there. Nothing. But before I went down the view caught my eyes. I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the forest. I could even see my house from here! "Hello? You still there?" The voice asked "Oh ha, sorry." I said, climbing back down "Can you wiggle a little?" I asked. All of sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. Gotcha. I plopped down beside the person who was in propped in the crook of the branch. I almost fell seeing who it was. "Marshall?!" I screamed "Don't wear the name out." He said, doing his signature cocky grin. "How'd you get stuck here?" I asked "Well, after you chucked my from the tree I got a lot of burns so I landed on this tree to rest. But unfortunately that tree above me always moves once in a while and it always moves right when I'm about ready to fly." He said "Why didn't you just roll to the ground? I mean the cuts wouldn't hurt nor the impact?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "Fif, if you haven't noticed the ground below us gets a clear view from the sun. I'd be better off up here than down there. And did you notice I'm surviving without _red_ foods?" "Okay, which place is nearer. Yours or mine?" I asked sighing "Mine bunny." He replied. I scooped him up bridal style and jumped down from branch to branch. "This is really weird." I said, resting him on the ground for a moment so I could toss a blanket over him. "Tell me about it." Marshall replied, blushing?! He rested his head against my chest. "Hey," I said, "Do you want me to dump you in the sun?" "But then you wouldn't be an heroine, you would be a murderer." He pointed out "Well several of my good friends *cough*cough*Cake*cough*Gumball*cough*FP*cough*cough* would prefer me to do without you." I replied "Fine" he said

 ** _An annoying ride later..._**

"There Marshall, home." I said dropping him on his bed with a bowl of strawberries "Thanks Fi-Fi." He said, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Marshall." I huffed "What?" he asked innocently. Suddenly my phone beeped. It was from FP asking if I was ok. 'Nothing, just someone needing rescuing.' I replied to his text "I gotta go." I said, quickly leaving a bewildered Marshall

 ** _Marshall Lee's POV:_**

As soon as she dunked me on my bed I said thanks. Than planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed cherry red. "Marshall." She huffed "What?" I asked innocently, sucking some strawberries. Fiona opened her mouth and out came a beep. Huh? That, doesn't make sense. She took out her phone and quickly replied. "I gotta go." She said, stuffing some of the gray strawberries in her mouth and running. I wonder what she has to do? Can't be Gummy, she broke up with him a _long_ time ago. So, who- fireball. I quickly flew out of my bed. Being fully healed before Fionna got to my house because I snuck a few cherries out of her pack. I too, my black umbrella and turned invisible. "Oh my glob, oh my glob," Fionna kept repeating "I forgot I was supposed to meet FP! Marshall is such a cow." She said. Oh humph. I replied in my head. I'm sorry that I got stuck in the tree that _you_ threw me in! Fionna started running faster. Damn that girl can run! To bad I didn't bring my bass, would've made an awesome song. She ran all the way to a cave. It had a mailbox outside of it made of stone. "Knock knock!" Fionna sang. And that girl gots a voice! Flame Prince came to the entrance. "I got this from Flambo. Toss it over yourself." Flame boy said, dropping something in her hands. She danced it back and forth between her hands from the heat. The second it cooled she tossed it over her head. A blue shield went around her. "A flame shield? Math!" She said exactly when I thought to myself, a flame shield? Noooooooo!Flame doofus put his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed, but not as much as when I kissed her... Hmmmm... Still, Flame doofus!

* * *

 ** _Yay! Finally done. Sorry it was so short though. Can't really function properly during school season with stuff and all... Anyway please review and love me and the story! Marshall &Fionna say so! _**


	4. The Bunny and the Vampire

**_I don't own Adventure Time nor its characters!_**

* * *

 ** _Fionna's POV:_**

For several weeks I've had this schedule.

 _Play Beemo with Cake_

 _Do Gumball's boring/exiting missions_

 _Hang out with Flame Prince._

Usually at the end it's supposed to be ' _And jam with Marshall_ ' but ever since I got him out of that tree I haven't seen him much. And when I do he always makes some excuse and runs away. Cake says I should just leave him alone but he's my friend and I have a right to worry about him, right? _Ding-ding_! Flame Prince!

 ** _Flame Prince's POV:_**

I sucked up my breathe and rang the door bell. I hope she takes it good. "Hey Flame Prince!" She laughed. She had her bunny hat on with some of her hair sticking out and in her blue eyes. She was wearing her regular blue shirt and white skort and though she looked much better in red, she was still the vision of my dreams. And now I can't even comprehend the reason why I'm saying this, but here goes nothing. "So Fionna," I started "Want to come in?" She interrupted "No, I'm not going to be here long." I said "Okay, wassup?" She asked, leaning against the doorway. I hate to do this, but it must be done. "Fionna, I, I, I have to go." I said sadly "What?!" She shouted falling out of the door way. I caught her. "Why, why didn't I burn?" Fionna asked "I have a shield on. Anyway Fionna my mom wants to send me to another Fire tribe. It's smaller than mine but it's tactics are magnificent." I said, smiling weakly "Does, does that mean-" Fionna stuttered "Yes, this is goodbye." I said, putting her on her feet and walking away. I whistled for my fire lion. He came swiftly and I mounted him. I couldn't look behind, it was just to painful.

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

"He, he's gone. A-a-and Cake is with Mocro. Wh-w-what should **I** do? M-M-Marshall won't care, he-he's avoiding me. Wh-w-what should **I** do?" Fionna said to herself breathing heavily. The adventuress ran back into her house, tears pouring from her eyes. If she was her normal self,she would've noticed Marshall in the distance coming to the tree house. And if Marshall was his normal self, he would have heard the whole conversation _and_ would have seen it. He flew down to the window and rested his umbrella on his shoulder. He looked into the bedroom window and looked at Fionna, she was crying on the ground. He knew it was Flame Prince. Strangely, he felt a sense of deja-vu, which was probably because Fionna was like this when Gumball rejected her. Marshall remembered that moment distinctly. He wanted to comfort her, but that stupid piece of wad had broke his heart as well. He wouldn't have wanted Fionna to see him lying on the floor crying surrounded with hundreds of pictures of Gumball. This time though, Marshall decided to intervene. "Hey Fi-Fi, wassup?" He asked gently "G-go away! Y-you didn't want to see me b-before b-but you want to see me n-now!" She sobbed "I'm sorry Fi, I was feeling grumpy. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I'm sorry." Marshall said, coming in and closing the curtains "N-no you aren't!" The girl relentlessly sobbed. Marshall dropped his parasol. "It's okay bunny, what happened?" He asked again, embracing her "F-Flame Prince left me! I-it feels even worse than when Gumball left!" She cried to Marshall. Marshall sighed. "If, what I'm going to tell you must _NEVER_ leave this room. Okay?" He said. Fionna nodded her head. "For me, Gumball, broke my heart too." Marshall said "Is that why you dislike him?" Fionna hiccuped "Yeah, sorta." Marshall admitted "Okay." The girl replied "So, so you're not alone." Marshall said hugging her "But I still don't feel better!" Fionna exclaimed, crying again "How about I take you to my favorite place." He said "Okay." the once-brave adventuress sniffled

Marshall took Fionna to a cave entrance, which was no more than a yard at the entrance and it was about four yards deep. Right underneath the cave floor was a waterfall, and if you sat on the floor and waited, you would soon feel the rumbling. You could definitely hear it though. The waterfall fell down into a meadow and became a peaceable winding river a few yards from its impact. The meadow had patches of trees, bushes, and flowers dotting it all around. Animals were full and lively there, happily running around. And best of all Fionna could climb it herself and one wouldn't know the cave was there because it looked like the waterfall came from there. "Wow, i-it's beautiful." Fionna whispered sitting down with Marshall at the entrance letting their feet dangle in the rushing water "You should see it in winter and when the sun is shining." Marshall grinned "Marshall?" Fionna said "Ya?" Marshall replied "Thanks." Fionna whispered, leaning against Marshall "No problem." Marshall said, tenderly putting his arm around the girl.

 _ **Marshall Lee's POV:**_

We sat there till the sun set, or in other words Fionna and I woke up. "Oh my glob! Cake comes back at sun set. She's going to kill me!" Fionna shouted "Relax! We can just say we were adventuring." l yawned "Okay, than let's leave when the sun is fully set." Fionna said, crawling deeper into the cave. With the sun setting, the cave gets pretty dark. So when she got back there, any normal person wouldn't see her but I did. Vampire stuff. She struck a match and lit a candle. "This is so cool." she whispered "Ya, but remember, don't tell anyone else." I reminded her. She nodded her head. Fionna shivered. "Why is it so cold?" she asked "Oh yes, when the sun is gone the water beneath us gets colder so than the floor gets colder." I said "O-okay." she said as her teeth chattered. I sighed and inched over to her backpack. I opened it up and took a baby blue blanket out with a small cute white bunny on it. "Here." I said, handing it to her "T-t-thanks Marsh. C-can you take me h-home?" Fionna asked "Sure Fi." I replied, packing everything up. I turned into a giant bat and Fionna managed to hop on my back. "You know Cake's gonna claw my ears off, right?" I said "Y-ya, but I'm sure she won't if I a-ask her n-not to." Fi said "Thanks Fi-Fi." I smirked

 ** _Cake's POV:_**

Ever since I came home my tail was in a fritz. Then I realized why, Fionna was missing! She didn't leave a note or anything. I searched all over the house for my baby cakes. Then I realized she wasn't the only one missing. So was Beemo! Fortunately, when I started calling for the her she came out of a crack in a wall. "Sorry Cake. I was charging." she said rubbing her eyes. "Did you see when Fionna left?" I asked quickly "Oh, she left after talking to Flame Prince." Beema said "I mean, she left to her room." "Thanks BMO!" I said, stretching up to our room. "On the floor I saw wrinkles, and I immediately knew what they meant. I don't mean to brag, but I read my fair share of romance/mysteries. I also saw a bunch of tissues and a few wet spots on the carpet. I grew to Fionna's size and curled up into a ball. I put my head right next to the wet spots. Definitely tears. Obviously my baby cake was crying. Flame Prince probably broke up with her. Then _someone_ came and took her away! Was it Gumball? But then wouldn't BMO have heard him coming through the front door? So it must be, NO! My tail started fizzing again. The sun was setting. Fionna should've been home by now if she was adventuring. I sniffed around the tears. I smelled a scent that made me stop. "Cake!" I heard Beema call. I stretched myself back down to the kitchen. Out in front of me I saw a dirty, cut-up, but smiling Fionna. "Hi Cake!" she smiled

 ** _Marshall Lee's POV_ _:_**

I dropped Fionna off right outside the door. "I'll be inside but invisible." I told her, giving her a rock sign. She nodded and smiled. She opened the door and announced quietly, "I'm home." "Fionna!" BMO cried, running up and hugging the girl's leg "Cake was so worried!" "I was adventuring. I was tracking a massive beast but I didn't catch up." Fionna said casually "Cake!" Beema shouted. The cat stretched down from the upper levels. "Hi Cake!" Fionna said brightly "Fionna!" kitty-cat cried, hugging her sister "Where were you?" Cake asked, wiping tears from her eyes "I was out adventuring. Tracking a monster. Huge beast." Fionna repeated, walking into the kitchen "But, but, did Flame Prince come by?" Cake asked following Fionna. Fionna sat down at the table with a bowl of strawberries and her back to the fridge. She took a strawberry and held it behind her back away from Cake. "Well?" Cake asked impatiently. Fionna shook the hand with the strawberry. I slipped down behind her back and sucked the red out of the strawberry and replaced it in her hand. Fionna quickly stuffed the gray strawberry into her mouth. "Yus, he did come over. What's it to ya?" Fionna asked, repeating the process "What happened?" Cake asked "He, he, he had to go." Fionna stuttered, her face faltering "Go where?" Cake asked "He, he said he needed to go to, to another Fire Tribe smaller than his b-because he said that he needed to learn some tactics." Fionna mumbled, her face completely falling. Cake quickly moved to her sister's side. "Oh sugah, are you okay?" Cake asked "Y-ya. Marshall came and cheered me up. T-then he took me out adventuring and we started to track that beasty." Fionna said "Well, I don't usually like that vamp, but if he cheered you up then, I guess he isn't all that bad." Cake said, hugging Fi "Thanks Cake." Fi-Fi said, hugging her sister back "I gotta go get washed up and I'm kinda tired." Fionna said, leaving her sister's embrace and walking up the stairs. I grinned. I flew up past Fionna and into her room. I flew into their pajama draw and shape-shifted into a tiny bat. I heard Fionna singing in the shower but I fell asleep. I woke up a few minutes later (or maybe longer) hearing Fionna humming a song and walking into the room. She opened the draw. "Marshall!?" she whispered loudly "So I didn't scare you bunny?" I said, flying out of the drawer and turning to my normal form. "Hey! I need to change." Fionna blurted out, her face turning beet red. Then it hit me. She was only dressed in a towel with her hair flowing behind her. "Only 'cause you asked nicely bunny." I replied, kissing her cheek. I flew out the window in time to see her face fully in-flamed with red. I grinned

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's so short! It's late and gotta go to bed. Please like, love, favorite, etc. Thanks!_**


	5. Into the Giant's Den

**_Marshall: She doesn't own Adventure Time or it's characters. And she definitely doesn't own me, a awesome, handsome..._**

 ** _Me: Can it brat. On with the story!_**

* * *

 ** _Fionna's POV:_**

All night I was tossing and turning, but thankfully I managed to go to sleep after I saw a floating figure in the air... maybe Marshall and some sleeping powder. I woke up with the sun shining on my face and Cake looking down at me. "Cake!" I screamed, starting to get annoyed with these pop-ups "Sugah I've been calling you for hours getting my voice hoarse. Then I had to wait till my _beautiful_ voice came back. The bacon pancakes were gonna get cold so I ate all of them. But I have some more batter downstairs for when you woke up." Cake rambled, stretching herself downstairs as I changed out of my math footsies. I slid down the banister and landed in the kitchen. Cake set down a steaming platter of fresh pancakes at the table. I grinned and sat down. "Thanks Cake!" I said, gobbling the pancakes "Hey, don't eat all of them. Don't want to get _fat_ now do you?" A voice said "Hi Marshall." I said "Hey Fi-Fi." He said, stealing a pancake "Whaddya want?" I asked "Want to go track down that monster we couldn't get yesterday?" Marshall asked "Sure!" I replied, leaping from the table and grabbing my backpack. I ran upstairs into Cake and my room grabbing my crystal sword. "Ok, let's go." I said to Marshall coming back down "Wasn't that thing a phony from Simone?" he asked, referring to my crystal sword "Yes, but Gumball replaced it." I told him, heading out the door. He followed me out but not before he opened his umbrella, or parasol, whichever it is. "let's start back from where we last were yesterday.' Marshall said, scooping me up "Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

Marshall dropped Fionna under big trees with thick leafy tops with no branches underneath. "What weird trees." Fionna commented "Didn't you see them last night?" Marshall asked "Not vampire.' Fionna pointed out. Marshall nodded his head. The duo glided over to a gigantic footprint with a dragonish touch."Do you see the tail print?" Marshall murmured "Did you see the limp in that other footprint?" Fionna asked her partner. And these little snippets of conversation continued as they tracked the prints, until they reached a small tree. It was like the others with big tops but no branches. "This one is smaller than the rest." Fionna said, breaking the silence "No kidding Sherlock. That beast must have did something around this tree. Let me cast a spell. Keep quiet." Marshall said "Sherlock? Who's Sherlock?" Fionna whispered to herself. She shrugged and looked around. The treetops blocked most of the sunlight. You could see a little light coming through the leaves, but it was dark and cold. The only thing keeping the place bright was the occasional miniature clearings. The forest floor was bare, no bushes or animals from the lack of sunlight. And there was no bats because they couldn't roost on the trees because of the sun. So the place gave off an sinister feeling. Fionna shivered."Okay, knock twice at eye level. And turn around once to the left, twice to the right, do a bunny hop and wriggle your nose, then knock three more times and do a somersault into the tree." Marshall said, shattering the eerie silence. "What?" Fionna asked, clearly not listening. Marshall sighed and said, "Just copy my movement." Marshall and Fionna walked up to the tree side-by-side. They knocked twice at eye level, turned once to the left, twice to the right, done a bunny hop, wriggled their noses, knocked three more times, and somersaulted right into the tree. With a quick burst of light, so quick one might have thought it was a trick of the eye, and Marshall and Fionna vanished.  
The two adventurers woke up in a place looking like the NightO'sphere. "Back in the NightO'sphere." Fionna sighed "No, it looks like it but it has a different feel." Marshall said, floating inwards. Fionna rushed to follow him. They saw a large valley, but instead of green there was rocks, lava, and molten ash. Marshall and Fionna were on a small cleft, and other than this it was just a valley. If one was to scoot along the edge and try to get around through the top the ledge would eventually turn into wall, and not even the greatest rock climber could climb the walls. They were as smooth as ice. "I can't go down there." Fionna whispered "Then climb on my back." Marshall whispered back. As Marshall flew them down they saw what the inhabitants of this terrible place looked like. The creatures had horns all around them and kept to groups no bigger then twenty. They looked around suspiciously at all of the other groups. Marshall took out a cloak and tossed it on Fionna's back. "Wrap that around yourself. It'll make you invisible." Marshall said quietly as he turned invisible himself. Fionna wrapped the cloak around herself and peered through Marshall's back which was a little creepy. One of the beasts accidentally bumped another one from a different group. All of sudden fireballs flew up into the air. The creatures were spitting fire at each other! Not only that they were putting their horns to use. Marshall carried Fionna to a cleft in the wall. He turned visible and she took off the hood of the cloak revealing her head (but not the rest of her body which is definitely creepy). "I see a couple more of these along the other wall." Marshall said to Fionna "Then that means that there must be more along this wall." she mused. Fionna sat down and leaned back thinking that there was wall behind her. With a grunt she fell over. "Hey Marshall," she whispered crawling deeper, "I think this is a cave." Marshall turned around in time to see her light a match. "What are you doing?" he asked. Fionna was now about five yards away from him. "Dude, it's a lava fall!" she whispered excitedly. Marshall floated over to where she stood and saw lava pouring out from a cave several yards lower then them. "Stay here, Imma gonna check it out." Marshall ordered "I wish I could fly." Fionna muttered, leaning against the side of the cave. She looked out and into the open on the other side. She saw a humongous lake full of lava. Her jaw dropped. She saw several other of the creatures which she nicknamed lava-dudes. The lava-dudes were bathing in the lava, enjoying it as a person would enjoy water. As she was observing the view, Marshall peered into the cave. There was just enough room to squeeze through, but Marshall wasn't interested in being scorched so he shape shifted into an ant and crawled along the ceiling. He saw the lava tilting upwards, looking like it was ready to burst. Marshall flew out of the tunnel, popped back to his normal self, and snatched Fionna and took her back to the side they came from. "Why'd you do that?" She snorted "Well," Marshall started. The cave soon burst with lava pouring out of both sides. Soon, the whole cave was flooded. It was pouring out so fast that the whole cave filled up quickly. And just as soon as the lava came out it stopped and hardened, filling in the whole in the wall. "Thanks." Fionna said, her eyes bulging "Ya, no prob." Marshall answered, just as surprised "Wait, if the walls get filled up with lava, then how are there still caves?" Fiona asked, slipping her hood on. Marshall shrugged and turned invisible. The duo set off again across the large valley, amazed at the heat and oddness of it all. "Hey, do you hear that?" Marshall asked, breaking the silence "Um, no. Not vampire, remember?" Fionna replied. They resided in silence again, only this time for Fionna to break the silence. "Okay, is that the sound you meant?" she asked "Yes, and it's coming from down there!" Marshall said, turning visible and pointing. Fionna followed where he pointed and saw the wall shaking at a point. **GBOWKLAGWAAAAAAAAA!** The wall exploded a little higher than they were on the right wall. Several of the lava-dudes poured out. Lava pushed them onward and flowed them safely down. "I get it!" Fionna cried, "A geyser of lava pushes the lava-dudes up and they ram into the wall so they don't get crushed. They keep on taming through it so the lava doesn't harden so it still is a sizable cave!" "Good job, Watson!" Marshall said, turning invisible again and started moving "Watson?" Fiona whispered to herself. Marshall sighed

 ** _Across the field..._**

Marshall and Fionna touched down at the other edge of the valley. "Could you have went any faster?" Fionna grumbled "But then I would have had to carry you bridal style." Marshall smirked. Fionna punched his cheek. "My cheek-meat!" Marshall shouted "Jerk." Fionna muttered "Anyway, let's go inside." Marshall said, rubbing his cheek. They walked through a gigantic doorway, several stories tall. "That's huge!" Fionna gasped. When they went through they saw a normal house, well, normal for a giant. Everything in there were several times larger than normal but the most frightening thing was the giant who was staring at them! It roared and ran after them. "Run!" Fionna screamed, heading back to where they came from. Marshall picked Fionna up bridal-style and zoomed across the field. The giant hopped down into the valley and chased them. But a abnormal thing happened. The farther away from his home he got the smaller he got until he reached the opposite ledge. He was so small that he had to pull himself up with his arms. But when he got to the top he was about the size of an eight-feet adult. Marshall and Fionna sped through the portal with the not-so-giant giant on their tail.  
"I have you now!" the not-so-giant giant bellowed "That's what you think!" Fionna cried. And with that she jumped out of Marshall's arms and ran at the giant with her sword high over her head. The not-so-giant giant stretched his arms out to swat at her but she jumped and ran up his arm. She dropped her sword and sliced up his arm. As the not-so-giant giant screamed in pain Marshall swung his ax and clobbered its legs. Fionna jumped on its shoulders and lobbed its head off. "Mathematical!" she grinned. The not-so-giant giant's body eroded into dust as Fionna hopped off of it. "I'll take the head and turn it into a pedestal." Marshall said "Bring it over to my house later then." Fionna replied, heading home. "See ya Fi." Marshall said, flying off and opening his umbrella "Bye Marshy!"

 ** _At the Treehouse..._**

"Cake, I'm fine!" Fionna insisted "Are you sure sugah? You're covered head to toe in black gunk!" "That's just soot and ash." "Fine, then go take a shower. I'm makin spaghetti!" Cake meowed. Fionna cheered and ran up the stairs into the shower. "Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti!" she shouted in the shower. She then promptly ran down the stairs to see a steaming plate of spaghetti. "You even made sauce! Algebraic!" Fionna said. Cake grinned and turned back towards the pans to fix her own. Before Fionna could take a bit of her spaghetti she thought she heard a crash behind her. Cake however, did not. So she turned around and looked behind her to see nothing. But when she turned back to her spaghetti the sauce was gray. Several thoughts rushed into Fionna's head, 'Marshall! OMG if Cake sees he's gonna die.' So she quickly stuffed all her spaghetti into her mouth. "More?" Cake asked, turning around. Fionna nodded. She got a second plate of spaghetti and gobbled that one up just as fast. "Thanks Cake.' she said, marching up to her room, "Now I gotta brush my hair." Fionna plopped on a chair in front of a dresser with a mirror. She watched her reflection as she brushed her hair. All of sudden the brush flew up into the air and out of her hand. "What the?!" she said. She turned her head and saw Marshall floating behind her. "What? You, not, in mirror!" she stuttered. He out a finger to her mouth. "Shh, it's a vampire thing." "But I see you in the mirror at your house." she whispered "Special mirror." he replied. Marshall started to brush her hair, softer than what she did but much quicker. "Are you a hair-stylist?" Fionna giggled, as Marshall put her hair into a braid with loops. "No!" he blushed, "But anyway your hair is done." And with that he started to leave. "Wait, Marshall." Fionna said, grabbing his wrist "Hmm?" "Thanks for today! It was really a blast." she grinned "No prob Fi-Fi." he said starting to leave again "No hugs?" she asked. "UGHHHHH! FINE!" Marshall quickly turned around and gave her a quick hug. But as he released her she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Marshy." she blushed, pushing him out of her window. "Oh my glob! Fionna did I just see you kiss that vampire?!" Cake shouted, barging into the room. Fionna turned pale.

 ** _Marshall Lee's POV:_**

I followed her back from the cave specifically because she smelt like BBQ human. She didn't encounter any monsters, but I did see her strangle a few pixies on the way. She went into the house and I slipped in after her. "Oh my glob sugah are you okay?!" Cake screamed "Cake, I'm fine!" Fi said "Are you sure sugah? You're covered head to toe in black gunk!" "That's just soot and ash." "Fine, then go take a shower. I'm makin spaghetti!" Cake meowed. "Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti!" she shouted, running up the stairs. I have to admit, I was tempted to follow her but I stayed downstairs with the kitty. I never realized how fast one could make spaghetti and sauce because soon Fi came running back down. Cake already had a plate out for her. But when she sat down I glanced at the sauce and realized how hungry I was. So I took out a small plastic globe from my bag, set it on a table in the next room, and knocked it over. I quickly flew back into the kitchen just in time to see Fi turn her head to look at the other room. Cake was lookin away so that was my chance. I swooped down and sucked the red out of the sauce. And I have to admit, that cat makes a mean sauce. What was funny was that when Fi turned back to her plate her eyes turned as big as saucers. She finished all that spaghetti in like, five seconds flat. Cake turned around towards Fi and gave her seconds. She finished those just as quickly. "Thanks Cake.' she said, marching up to her room, "Now I gotta brush my hair." I floated back into the other room and picked up the plastic globe. I flew up into her room and turned visible. She wouldn't see me in her mirror and she didn't look like she was going to turn around any time soon. I took the brush from her hand after watching her for a little. "What the?!" she shouted. She turned around and looked at me in surprise. "What? You, not, in mirror!" she stuttered. I put my finger to her lips so she wouldn't make the cat come up. "Shh, it's a vampire thing." I said "But I see you in the mirror at your house." she whispered "Special mirror." I replied. I started to brush her hair. It smells like vanilla... then she just said out of no-where "Are you a hair-stylist?" as I put her hair into a braid with loops at the front "No!" I blushed, "But anyway, your hair is done." I started to fly away when I felt her hand grab my wrist. "Wait Marshall." she said "Hmm?" "Thanks for today, it was a blast!" she grinned. "No prob Fi-Fi." I said, wanting to leave even more "No hugs?" she asked "UGHHHHH! FINE!" I said giving her a quick hug. She really knows how to get me. But what surprised me most was that when I let go she kissed me on the cheek. If I was a human my heart would've stopped beating and I would've fainted. "Bye Marshy." she said blushing. And with that she pushed me out of the window. Then I heard the cat barge into the room and start yelling. I shook my head and flew home. Brushing her hair was enough, but having to hug her?! Then the kiss... Someday it will be on the lips...

* * *

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated in while... probably for the same reason why everyone else hasn't updated for a while. SCHOOL! Bah, who needs it anyway. Anyways favorite the story and me and follow me and the story too! That way I'll have more motivation to write faster! ;D_**


	6. Jordan? Jordan who?

**_Hai! Please enjoy the chapter below._**

* * *

It was two weeks before Fionna's birthday and everyone was busy, especially the Candy Kingdom. Not only was it about Fionna's birthday but there was an annual fair that lasted for three days and ended on her birthday. Everyone had special jobs. The Candy people set up and decorated the streets, Gumball planned and made almost everything, and Marshall Lee and Cake had to keep her away from the Candy Kingdom. But because Cake didn't want to take time out of seeing Lord M. to keep Fionna busy she had Marshall do most of it. But that was okay 'cause they were basically bf and gf.

"So Fi-Fi, what do you want to watch?" Marshall asked floating around her head. They were in his house watching movies. "Um, maybe a cheesy romance." Fionna laughed "Kay." he replied. He swirled down and kissed her nose. She blushed as he inserted the movie. He floated onto the (very uncomfortable) couch pulling her with him. He sat her on his lap. "Hey." Fionna said, blushing. Marshall grinned. "Shh, I'm trying to watch the movie." In the end Fionna fell asleep half-way and Marshall ended up liking it, not that he would tell anyone ya know.  
"Fi-Fi, wake up, the movie's over." he whispered "I wanna sleep." she moaned, pushing him. He sighed and flew her up to his bedroom. By now you would think he might have gotten another bed but he didn't want to. It would ruin his plans. So Marshall gently put her into his bed and pulled the covers over her. "Night, Fionna." he said softly. He kissed her lips and left. Marshall flew onto the couch and was about to fall asleep when he realized he didn't bring a blanket or a pillow. He sighed and trucked back to his room. After finding his designated items he was about to leave when he heard Fionna murmur something. She was dreaming. Marshall bit his lip as he thought about what he was going to do. "M-M-Marshall..." Fionna whispered. He grinned and flew over to her. He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

 ** _Fionna's Dream:_**

"Marshall, toss it over here!" Fionna cried. They were at the beach, and miraculously Marshall didn't burn in the sunlight. And not only that but PG and FP were there too, not that she didn't mind but she thought that the three hated each other. And the strangest thing was that Fionna could swim! So she ran out of their game and rushed to the water. Only Marshall followed. PG and FP were battling it out to the death(not literally)! And it ended up just Marshall and Fionna lazing in the sea. And this is when Marshall (the real Marshall) started to look at Fionna's dream. "H-Hey Marshall. So um, whaddya wanna do?" she asked. For some reason her heart was beating so fast. And unfortunately Marshall could hear it as well. "What's wrong Fi? You coming down with something?" "Naw, I'm ok." "Then how about we just laze around. I haven't felt the sun in years." "But I'm kinda having trouble floating on my back. My head occasionally dips." "Then rest your head on me." he sighed. Fionna blushed a bright red but complied. Thankfully dream-Marshall's eyes were closed and did not see her blushing.

 ** _Out of Fionna's Dream:_**

Marshall's grin turned super wide as he did loops in his house. But then he stopped suddenly. He needed to get Fionna a gift for her birthday. Usually he would only get her a trinket on the day or a few before but this time it felt special. He looked around the rooms for ideas when his eyes landed on some crescent moon earrings in Fionna's ears. Marshall grinned as he rung the only person that could distract her for him. "Do it or Imma gonna suck out your soul." **_*pause*_** "I'm the Vampire King? And what are you? Remember who saved it like last year?" **_*pause*_** "You better. She's at my house, come and get her. See ya." Marshall said, hanging up the phone. He hastily wrote a note on his nightstand addressed to Fionna. He sighed and started looking for bug milk.

 ** _When Fionna Woke Up:_**

 _*Yawn*_  
"Thanks ML." she said. She got up and looked around. She turned and and saw the note. "Breakfast!" she shouted, snatching the note up and running down the stairs. But her happiness was cut short because she was greeted by a strange vampire. In general he looked like Marshall but his color scheme was black and white and he had an emo hair style. "Who are you?" Fionna shouted, balling the note up. "He didn't tell you?" the vampire said, floating. Fionna was about to shake her head "no" when she remembered the note. She quickly opened it up keeping one eye on the strange intruder and another on the note.

 ** _Hey Fi-Fi,_**

 ** _Sorry for having to leave you so suddenly. Problems in the Night'OSphere. Also, where are your earrings? And that other vampire dude's name is Jordan. ML_**

She gasped and felt for her earrings. 'He probably took them.' she thought. She shook her head. "So your name's Jordan?" she asked "Yes, yes it is. And I"m supposed to be your adventuring replacement partner." Jordan replied. "Okay, then let's go!" she cried, running outside and into the sunlight. "My eyes!" she cried (she was cooped up in the dark house) "Hey um, does ML have any umbrellas?" Jordan asked. Fionna nodded her head as ran back to the house. She took an umbrella from a rack and handed it to Jordan. "Here, let's go." she said. Jordan sighed and followed her.

"Well, that was fun." Fionna said as she plopped herself down onto Marshall's bed. First they went adventuring for Gumball and grabbed him some ingredients for the festival; then they went and fought the Ice Queen for fun; then they fought a gigantic troll; and then they finally stopped in the Wild Berry Kingdom for a snack; and then ran with a pack of werewolves all the way back. It was a good day in the adventuress' book. "Ok, I have to admit, you're pretty cool." Jordan grinned "Not cool, algebraic." she replied. They went adventuring together, (with no sign of ML), all the way up to a day before the festival. "It's been fun Fionna, but I gotta get to the band." Jordan said, heading out into the day with his trusty umbrella/parasol "You're apart of a band too?" she asked "Yes, ML's band to be exact." he replied "Kay." she said, sharpening her swords. As Jordan flew out he thought, 'If only she wasn't his...'  
"Fionna!" someone called from the door. "Cake!" Fionna shouted, running down the stairs. She ran right into her sister and they hugged. "I missed you Cake! How was your second honeymoon?" Fionna asked "It was great sugah, but I did miss you. Want some spaghetti?" Cake asked. Cake laughed as her younger sister nodded her head up and down like those weird bobble head thingies Marshall had. Cake stretched herself to the kitchen and started working on their lunch. Not to long after Cake left the room Fionna's phone rang. "Hello?" she said **_*pause*_** "MARSHALL?!" Fionna shouted "Marshall what sugah?" Cake asked, "Marshall nothing." Fionna said to her sister. Continuing in a quieter voice, she started talking into her phone again. "Kay, see you at the festival." she whispered. "I can't wait for the fair!" Cake squealed excitedly, placing the plates of spaghetti on the table. "Ya, me too." Fionna said, digging into her spaghetti

* * *

 ** _Yay, another one out there! The next one is going to be long so don't expect it to be out to soon. Love and favorite me & story plz!_**


	7. Water-slides are a blast!

**_Today is the first day of the festival! Let's see how it turns out._**

* * *

"Ooh Cake this is so math!" Fionna giggled. There were booths on every street and Fionna and Cake were just trying every single one that caught their eye. "Hey look! A haunted maze." Cake said. The two sisters cheered and walked up to the vendor. "Welcome welcome, come on in. Pay to get in. And if you get lost just pay to get out." he said, rubbing his over-sized mustache. They payed their fee and walked into the maze. "This ain't so bad." Fionna sadly declared. And before Cake could say a word thirty skeletons popped up from the ground. "What fakes." Cake said with an eye roll as she marched forward. Fionna pulled Cake back. "Look! That's real swords. These are real skeletons." Fionna said, pulling out her sword. Seeing her sword the skeletons popped back into the ground. A scream came from over the walls. Fionna hopped on top of Cake as Cake stretched on top of the maze walls. They stretched all the way to a corner where they saw two Candy kids being back into a corner by the skeletons. "Help us!" they screamed. Suddenly the vendor appeared out of no where. "Pay to get in, pay to get out." he said. The Candy kids screamed again. "This guys a crook, he's trapping innocent people just to make a buck!" Fionna cried, outraged. The adventuress pulled her sword out and jumped on top of the guy. She knocked him out cold with her hilt. "Charge!" she cried, running towards the skeletons. In seconds they were all a pile of bones. "Cake, can you collect them please? We're running out of bones at home." she said as she went to comfort the children. She patted their heads then with three mighty chops she made a doorway through the wall. "Out you go." Fionna said, gently nudging them out.  
Got all of the bones." Cake said, joining her sister as they left the rigged maze.

"Algebraic, PG!" Fionna said. After the maze fiasco they went to Gumball to tell him what happened. And after what they did he gave them some never-ending-gobstoppers that switched to any flavor you wanted! Suddenly a shadow came over Fionna. "Hey Gumbutt, can I get one?" Marshall asked, tossing a sack of gold on the table. Gumball sighed at the nickname but still gave Marshall a gobstopper. "See you later Fionna and Cake!" Gumball said as they left. "So what have ya guys done?" Marshall asked "Well, we beat up this guy for having a rigged maze." Fionna said "Want to go on this awesome water slide I found? It dumps you out into a pool." Marshall said "I dunno..." Fionna said, rubbing her arm nervously "Come one Fionna! I saw LM go down there not to long ago. And if I'm sure, PG is going to head down there as well as everyone else during their break. So if you stay here it'll be a ghost town and all the good spots gone." Cake said, running towards the water park "N-n-no. I-" Fionna started. For some reason she looked at Marshall's face and when she did she remembered her dream. "I what?" Marshall asked "I-I-I can't go without swimwear. A-a-and I didn't bring any." "Relax Fi, they have a store there." Marshall said, scooping Fionna up. "Hold my umbrella bunny." he said "And what if I don't?" she grinned. Marshall flew higher and higher up until the stands were tiny colorful dots. "Then, I'll burn and drop you." he replied "Fair enough." she sighed, resigning to holding the umbrella.  
"Finally! I was wondering when you two would show up. LM got a good spot near the front!" Cake said "Sorry." Fionna said, hopping down from Marshall's arms and returning the umbrella. "Anyway, I'm going to change- wait. Fionna, let's get you a suit." Marshall said, pulling the adventuress after him. "I-I-I-I..." Fionna stuttered. "Hello, and welcome to our fine swimwear store. All your water needs are answered here." the employee said. Marshall let go of Fionna's hand and floated off to the women's section. Fionna stood there awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as people came and passed her. "Are you done yet?" she asked Marshall. Marshall flew over from the cash register with a paper bag in his hands. "Here, this should fit." he said, putting the bag in her hands and nudging her to the dressing rooms. Fionna timidly walked to the dressing room and entered. Marshall 0went into the men's side.  
Fionna came out wearing a bath robe. "Oh come on! You know you are going into the water, right?" Marshall groaned, picked her up. "Y-y-y-ya." she lied. Marshall rolled his eyes as he dropped her off by Cake. "Fionna, let's go in the water!" Cake cried, running into the water "I thought cats didn't like water." Fionna muttered, slowly trailing after her sister. "She's doing it, because LM is watching." Marshall pointed out "Well, why did you come if you can't go into the sun?" Fionna asked "Because Gumball, gave me a spell that should protect me for about five hours of sun. I already tried it so, let's go!" Marshall shouted. He dropped his umbrella and pulled Fionna with him into the water. "My robe is going to get wet!" she shouted "What robe?" Marshall asked, holding it in his hands. Fionna looked down at her two piece. "MARSHALL!" she shouted. He laughed and dropped the robe on their towels and flew back into the water. "Come on, I'll teach you how to rest on your back." he said. Fionna blushed as she remembered her dream. She naturally shifted into the same position she was in in her dream. "Have you been practicing?" he asked grinning, mimicking her. "No. And, my head keeps on falling into the water." she lied. Marshall sighed. "Come rest your head on me then so you don't drown." Fionna blushed uncontrollably as she rested her head on Marshall. "Fionna, why are you resting your head on that vampire's abs?!" Cake shouted. "Ahh!" Fionna screamed, flailing and falling into the water. Marshall, being unbalanced by her flailing fell under as well. Fionna poked her head up from under the water and looked at where Marshall fell under. He came up and shook his hair out all movie like and junk. Fionna almost fainted.  
"Let's go on the water slide." Marshall said, pulling Fionna after him. Cake and LM followed them and were stopped by Prince Gumball. "Yo, PG! It's break time already?" Fionna asked "Yes, yes it is." Gumball replied. Fionna, Cake, and LM ran/fly/stretch to the water slide. "I know you're staring..." Marshall sang, floating after them. "What?!" Gumball spluttered blushing  
"Whooooooohooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fionna didn't think it was possible, but now that it happened it totally seemed reasonable. She was actually enjoying the water slide. And as much as she hated to admit it she liked the suit Marshall picked for her the moment she tried it. She didn't want to seem, girly. "What's this? My bunny is actually enjoying the water?" Marshall said sarcastically "Whatever." Fionna said, blushing at the "my bunny" part. "Anyway, how many more of these sun spells does Gumball have?" Fionna asked "Unfortunately, I only can do this one more time before my body becomes immune to it. So tomorrow will be our last time for hanging out in the sun." he replied, trying to sound happy but failing. "Ok then, let's enjoy this while we can then!" she grinned

The next day similar things happened. And instead of a rigged maze they had to stop an annoyed Ice Queen. So all was good in the adventurers book. And even better, the next day was her birthday!

* * *

 ** _Sorry that it's so short, but at least I turned another one out so fast, right? Anyway the super long (or at least I hope will be long?) one is the next chapter. Sorry for fake leading... Anyway please Favorite/Follow me and the story and show your support by commenting!_**


	8. Happy Birthday Fionna!

**_Today is the last day of the festival and Fionna's birthday. You know, I'm kinda wondering what Marshall was doing when he sent Jordan to hang out with Fionna instead of himself... hmm..._**

* * *

"Man Cake, I can't believe it's the last day of the festival... I had so much fun." Fionna said to her sister as they sat on a wall overlooking the Candy Kingdom as the sun slowly but steadily set "I know sugah! And I can't believe you actually like the water now!" Cake replied "Do you like the water?" Fionna asked "Actually, don't answer that. You're a cat and cats don't like water. Do you still want me as a sister if I like water now?" "Fionna!" Cake said, astonished, "Of **_course_** you'll still be my sister baby. And for a fact I do like the water. Don't you remember all those times I tried to get you into the water?" "Oh, ya." Fionna said, embarrassed "Anyway, I spent five years trying to get you into the water and that vampire got you in it in only five minutes. What did he say? Did he dare you? Did he promise to get you a super cool demon sword? Did he promise to give you riches and beat him in everything?" Cake rambled "Um, Cake, can I, um, ya know, tell ya a secret?" Fionna asked, embarrassed "Baby cakes, you can tell me **_anything_**! You could even tell me you love ML and I would still love you." Cake grinned, as she wrapped her arms around Fionna in a jumbo hug "T-T-Thanks Cake." Fionna whispered, blushing at the last part of Cake's honorable mini speech "So, um, like one time, like, you know when you and ML take turns distracting me for my birthday? (And don't try to deny it, I'm not stupid) well Marshall told me he had junk to do in his kingdom so he left that other vampire (Jordan, you remember him right?) to hang out with me as a full-in. Well, I can't remember why but A few days earlier I think I got a dream. It was different from my other kick-butt ones 'cause in this one I was swimming in a water park too. It was exactly like how it was on the first day... and... and... I think I **_*mumble mumble mumble*_** " Fionna confined "Sugah I didn't hear ya on that last part, please clarify." Cake huffed "I-I-I have **_*mumble mumble mumble*_** " Fionna mumbled "Fionna, I got cat ears and I still can't hear ya. **_SPEAK UP!_** " Cake shouted "I GOTTA CRUSH on... on... **_*mumble*_** okay?" Fionna blushed "Who now?" Cake asked, raising an eyebrow "M-M-Marshall..." Fionna squeaked "I'm gonna tear that vampire limb from limb..." Cake muttered as she started to stretch down the wall " ** _NO!_** It wasn't his fault, I just realized I had a crush on him. You can't tear him apart for that. He's to handsome- I mean cute, I mean cool, **_UGH_** , I mean math! He's fun to hang around. Like who's going to keep me company if you get rid of him?" Fionna asked, blushing furiously at her mistakes. Fionna's jaw suddenly dropped at Cake's face. She had a mischievous look and Fionna did not care for it. "C-Cake, please don't embarrass me in front of him. More than your usual self." Fionna said, twiddling her thumbs. Cake gave her a disapproving look. "Are you sure you ain't under a spell sugah? My baby would **_never_** tell me that about a guy." Cake said. Fionna nodded her head. "Something tells me I ain't gonna get anything else from you so let's go." Cake sighed as she shape-shifted into a big bed. Fionna grinned gratefully and hopped onto her sister's back and wriggled under the covers. "I'm going to find somewhere I can get some shut-eye. Maybe in an alley." Cake said, marching forward. Fionna gently nodded her head before falling asleep. Cake smiled. 'I'm not going to let that vampire play with my sister. I will be the love judge! Punishing those who betray other peoples love.' Cake thought proudly. But her proudness soon wore of as she grew more and more sleepy. Finally, Cake found a big enough alley and slowly backed into it (only after checking for rats ya know).  
But unbeknownst the two adventuresses (who were sound asleep) someone gently beside Fionna, singing to them (but mostly Fionna) softly.

 _Go to sleep and let the beds not creak_

 _as the moonlight shines all around_

 _Go to sleep and do not weep_

 _for the guardian of dreams comes nigh_

 _Go to sleep and count your sheep_

 _and let your dreams soar high_

 _Go to sleep and be not meek_

 _because you will not die._

The shadowy figure slowly and softly repeated the lullaby and softly strummed his/her guitar. Fionna shifted in her sleep. "M-Marshall." she whispered. The figure stopped strumming. "I'm here Fi-Fi." the figure whispered. Marshall (AKA the shadowy figure DING DING you won a million bucks(deer) that drowned in a river before they got to you, boohoo) leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. Her mouth opened up into a silent scream. Then Marshall doubled over from being punched in the gut. "Geez, *wheeze*, why?" he panted holding his stomach "Why are you here?" Fionna blushed "Well, I came to take you and Cake home but when I didn't see you two I came looking for you." Marshall explained "S-Sorry. About the punch." Fionna said suddenly "Apology accepted?" Marshall said, confused. Usually Fionna didn't apologize when that happened. "A-Anyway, c-could you sing that song again?" Fionna asked "What song?" he blushed "That l-lullaby." Fionna chattered. Marshall sighed. "First get under the covers. I can tell you're freezing." Fionna nodded and tucked herself back under the Cake-covers with a sigh of relief. "The song?" Fionna said after a moment of silence "W-what song?" Marshall asked again "The lullaby. It goes like this:

 _Go to sleep and let the beds not creak_

 _as the moonlight shines all around_

 _Go to sleep and do not weep_

 _for the guardian of the dreams comes nigh_

 _Go to sleep and count your sheep_

 _and let your dreams soar high_

 _Go to sleep and be not meek_

 _because you will not die_

"Like that." Fionna whispered "Um, Marshall?" she waved her hand in front of his face. He blushed. He was so amazed by her singing talent and she barely realized it. "Sorry. Care to sing it with me?" he asked. She grinned. And together they sang until Fionna fell back asleep. And was shortly followed by Marshall.

"Marshall." Fionna said, poking the vampire's cheek. When Cake had woke up she was tempted to scratch the vampire in his sleep but Fionna pointed out that he helped her fall asleep. Cake sighed at this and instead decided to shrink down. Fionna hopped off while Marshall just stayed floating in the air. "Huh, so he wasn't even on you." Fionna said "Never mind that, the horns are blowing. We're going to be late!" Cake said, shaking Marshall to wake him "Leave me alone mom. I don't wanna rule right now..." Marshall groaned wiggling out of Cake's grip. Fionna ran up to Cake and jumped of her sister and landed on top of Marshall. "Marshy, if you don't wake up I'll shave you bald." she whispered into his ear. He sighed and floated to the ground. He grumbled about needing his sleep and junk. "Now's not the time to complain. The horns are blowing at the castle! I don't have Fionna's dress!" Cake wailed "Yay! I can finally go to the ball without one." Fionna smiled. At this point Marshall could've done two things: Let Fionna go without the dress or rush them back, grab the dress, then have to fly them back to the Candy Kingdom. Unfortunately for Fionna Marshall was still a bit salty about the hair thing so he decided number two. And what could he say, he liked looking at her in the dresses. "Cake, if you could act as an umbrella for me I could take you to the tree house and back in time." Marshall said, scooping Fionna into his arms. Cake squealed then surrounded Marshall "Even better!" he said as he flew off. For Fionna it felt like she was on a rocket, a super cool rocket taking to her fashion death: dresses. For Cake she knew she was going to have a bad fur day, but getting Fionna's dress evened it out. For Marshall, he was really indifferent. "Cake, go." Marshall said as his feet touched the ground. "Go freshen up bunny. I'll be back in five." he said, shooting off again with a spare umbrella he always kept at their house. "See ya ML." Fionna said, running into her house. She ran into the shower for a quick bath then started brushing her hair for the remaining time. Marshall floated back. Fionna blushed and looked at the ground to hide her red face. Marshall was wearing a plaid wool vest with leather pants and fancy shoes. "I thought you didn't dress up!" Fionna squeaked "I don't. And if you remember, I always do this for your birthday because **_you_** insisted." he retorted "Okay, I'm ready. Let's move!" Cake said, breaking the tense air "So Cake (and I'm only going to call you Cake on Fionna's birthday) can you turn yourself into a carriage? But on the inside..." Marshall droned. Fionna slowly shifted away so she didn't hear the rest.  
"Fionna, come on! Stop hiding." Cake called. The girl sighed and came out to face her problem. Marshall lifted her into the carriage. "After you, m'lady." he grinned "I thought you didn't know how to fancy." Fionna scoffed, sitting down "Actually, since I'm royalty I **_have_** to know that junk. So wrong." he replied, opening another inside the carriage. Fionna poked her head through there and saw Marshall back inside his normal clothes (which was a relief for her because she was probably blushing at him the whole time) and he was pedaling very fast. "This i our form of transportation Fi-Fi." Marshall said after a while "Meep!" Fionna said, caught by surprise. She quickly sat back down in her seat.

"Ahh, Fionna and Cake. I almost thought you two wouldn't make it. Prince Gumball said as he saw the carriage arrive with Fionna's head out of the window. Gumball opened the door and lowered Fionna out. "Lady Fionna." he said as he kissed her hand. 'Gumball kissed my hand! A-A-And it feels _normal_?!" Fionna thought "Back off Gummy-butt. She's my date this year." Marshall hissed, flying out of the shrinking carriage. Soon in his hand he had a Cake-umbrella. "Let's book it Fi." Marshall said, floating into the castle. Fionna shrugged. She turned her shoulders and looked back at Gumball and mouthed 'sorry'. Gumball huffed. 'Sometimes I just don't get what she sees in that vampire." he thought, marching stiffly into the castle. "Close the gates!" he called as he passed. The banana guards nodded and started closing the gates.  
Marshall sighed as he waited for his date to get dressed. Technically she wasn't his date since he never asked her but he was pretty sure she would say yes because while they were in the carriage she was blushing non-stop. "I-I-I'm done." Fionna said, coming out. "OH! My baby-cakes is all grown-up." Cake purred excitedly. But for Marshall, he couldn't say a thing. She was wearing strapless blue dress with the skirt ruffled and small white heels. Marshall shook his head. "Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm "We shall." Fionna giggled, accepting his arm. "Now presenting, Lady Fionna!" Gumball announced. A spotlight flew to the top of the stairs and Fionna was waiting there with her arm intertwined with Marshall's. The Candy people didn't find this weird because they thought that she wanted to keep an eye on the mischievous vampire. "Let the last day, commence!" Gumball shouted. With a roar the people started to dance and play the games set up in the ballroom. "May I have the first dance?" Marshall asked "S-Sure." Fionna replied. The two twirled around the room dancing together for the longest. "Marshall, as much as I enjoy this *puff* I'm not a vampire. *huff* I can't dance forever." Fionna said, leaving Marshall and heading for the punch bowl. 'Tonight will be the best.' Fionna thought, sipping her punch "Fionna!" Gumball said, weaving through the crowds to her. "Could I have a dance?" he asked "Well," Fionna started, "I'm tired from dancing, maybe later." "O-Okay." Gumball said, leaving saddened. Fionna sighed. She felt very guilty. But then again it wouldn't be fair if she danced with Gumball after she just told Marshall she was tired. It would seem rude and offend Marshall, and that was not her objective for the night.

"Goodbye everyone! Thank you for coming!" Prince Gumball said as the Candy People left the castle. "Thank you for all the gifts!" Fionna grinned. Gumball closed the doors. "So, um, Fionna, want to do one more dance?" he asked "PG, I appreciate it, but if I dance on the ground one more time my feet are going to fall off." Fionna groaned, kicking her heels off. "Yo, Fi-Fi, time to open up our presents." Marshall said, calling her and PG from the gate. "Kay!" Fionna said, running with her heels in her hand. Gumball followed more responsibly. It was a tradition for them to give Fionna her birthday presents after everyone else left. "Here sugah, open mine first." Cake giggled, handing Fionna a light blue bag with white spots. Fionna opened it to see a super cool new adventuring outfit. It was a short black dress with ruffles at the skirt with short black sleeves with dark purple flats and a white bunny headband. There were maroon lines looping around the short sleeves and one around the waist with black high knee socks. "Glob Cake, this is awesome!" Fionna cried, her eyes growing big "It's for when you grow out of those other clothes. And don't worry I got a while other wardrobe of these back home." Cake blushed "Here Fionna." Gumball said next, giving Fionna a long rectangular pink box. She opened it with glee. "Math PG!" Fionna said, giving her friend a big hug. It was a long light pink sword with a blue hilt and a bunny head in the center of the hilt. "Hey, Fi-Fi." Marshall said, poking her. Fionna jumped and karate chopped Marshall's neck. "Sorry!" Fionna said, gasping "It's okay, I'm not going to die, I'm already dead." Marshall joked, holding his neck "Anyway, I got you this." Marshall said, giving Fionna a plain cardboard box. She turned her back away from them and opened it. "Wow! Algebraic Marsh!" Fionna said, hugging him. Cake and Gumball looked inside the box. Inside was a demon blade dagger. It was glowing a bright red. "Sweet." Cake purred "I made it specially from every demon I've killed. And that you've killed." Marshall said "But I already have one like this." Fionna said, confused "This one, even has my blood in it this time." Marshall said, "Which is why Gummy's potion worked." Gumball huffed at the nickname. "Marshall, are you okay? Didn't you say it hurts for that to happen?" Fionna asked, worried "I'm fine now. Anyway I needed it for other reasons as well." Marshall said, producing Fionna's crescent moon earrings. "My earrings!" she exclaimed, taking them from Marshall and giving them to Cake to put in. "You found them!" she said, as Cake finished putting them back in "Actually, I was the one who took them. This time, they have special properties. They will shrink from prying eyes." he said "What is that supposed to do." Cake huffed. Marshall unclasped the earrings and combined them so they formed a full, but hollow, moon. He took the demon blade and nicked Fionna's thumb and let a drop of blood fall through the hollow moon. Oddly, the drop didn't come out of the other end. "Weird." Fionna said, sucking her thumb. Suddenly the moon shook and flipped in the air as if someone flicked it with their thumb. It glowed white and became solid. A light blue blade and hilt slid out of it. A pink ribbon trailed around it's hilt. Fionna stood there with her jaw dropped as well as Cake's and PG's. "Grab it." Marshall said, getting annoyed with the jaw-dropping. Fionna shook her head and grabbed the sword. The ribbon lengthened as it swirled down Fionna's arm. It left the hilt and swirled into a bow around her waist. She slowly lifted off the ground. "Mathematical!" she cried, soaring around. Marshall grinned as he floated up with Cake on his head. Gumball snorted as his gift lay untouched on the floor. "Cake, I want to try on your new outfit." Fionna said, landing on the floor. "On it sistah!" Cake replied, stretching herself to the ground and turning herself into a small dressing room.  
"Tada!" Fionna said, coming out. Thankfully, Marshall didn't have blood so you couldn't tell he was blushing unless you were a vampire and since Gumball was already pink you couldn't tell either. "Um, yes. The sword works on your love for things." Marshall said to Fionna, "I couldn't find anything else that someone couldn't get rid of (actually it was because I was to lazy) and since you love like, everything." "Thanks, but how do I get the earrings back?" she asked. Marshall floated over to her and undid the bow on her back. The sword gave a dull glow and the blade and hilt disappeared. The moon's inside slowly disappeared and the two crescents unlatched from each other. They flew up back onto her ears and stayed there. "Let me try!" Cake said, trying to take Fionna's earrings off gently "They, they won't come off." she huffed "Yes, because I put Fionna's blood on it it will only work for her." Marshall explained "Anyway, where did you get those earrings?" Gumball asked "Well, it's a long story." Fionna said "But, she and I are willing to tell it." Marshall said, scooping Fionna up and putting her on his lap. "So, it all began when..."

* * *

 ** _I got you! Anyway the sword with the bow is not my idea. I got it from Ciaxlia. She really writes some great Fiolee stories so, go check her out! Remember to favorite a mi, y mi cuento! ;)_**


	9. Moonlight Bunny Warrior

**_We start back when Marshall and Fionna were telling the story of the crescent moon earrings. Also_ bold writing me** **ans** **Marshall is telling the story _and_** _italic means Fionna is telling the story._ When it's normal that means no one is telling the story and it's back in Narrator's POV. **_Thank you for reading the guidelines, and let's begin._**

* * *

 **So it all began when I invited Fionna and Cake over for a jam session. Around this time Fionna was dating Fire-booger and she was fifteen and a half. Unfortunately, around an hour before our jam session, my mom called me from the NightO'sphere. She told me that there was a rebellion brewing, and as the King of the NightO'sphere, I needed to be at the front lines."** "Wait, you're the king? I thought you always said you didn't want to rule the NightO'sphere?" Cake interrupted "Well Cakey, for your information I am the king. Don't you know why it goes in my title? And I just don't want to be sitting in there being bored all day for eternity. Anyway my mom and I worked something out: I would go and rule every so often, like when there's a knife storm I'd go." Marshall explained **"Anyway, as I was saying, after I got the message I spent about an hour trying to call the two of you at the treehouse and tell you guys you couldn't come over."** _"What happened was Cake and I were up late at night with you yesterday and unlike you we need our sleep. When I got up, I realized I was late so I left a note for Cake, ate some breakfast pasta, grabbed my stuff and ran."_ **"After the billionth time they didn't answer, I grabbed my junk and my bug milk and booked it."** _"That's when I came. I peeked through the window and knocked on the glass. He didn't answer. So, despite the note on the door I opened it. Since I didn't see him I decided on doing a quick search through his house. After I didn't find him I started poking around."_ "Why were you poking around!" Marshall spluttered, blushing _"Chill dude, I started in the living room and saw the traces of a portal to the NightO'sphere. So I gathered a crazy amount of stuff I left at ML's house and remade the portal and hopped through. On the other side it was very dark and it took a while for my eyes to adjust ('cause I got cat eyes!) but when they did I started to call out softly for Marshall. Then someone slapped their hand around my mouth and whispered to me, "Shh, trying to blow my cover aren't ya Fi-Fi?" "Marshall!" I said muffled "Anyway why did you follow me?" he asked "Because, you're my best bro dude. And I wanted to kick some more NightO'sphere butt."_ **"So I took her along, but not after disguising her. I took her along a secret back route that led to the castle. From what my mom said, I didn't think it would be good if they knew I was there. I took Fionna through a highly guarded door-"** _"I didn't see a thing..."_ **"Demon thing okay? Anyway, I took Fionna inside and completely forgot about my mom's reaction to her. 'Marshy!' she said, 'I'm so glad you could make it! And who is this?' She bent down and snatched the necklace off of Fionna. 'Ooh it's it's um, what's her name! Don't tell me, Fionna! Yes, so what are you doing here?' she asked"** _"Don't try to sugar-coat it Marshall, she was acting like I was a baby. I jumped up and snatched the necklace from her hand and put it back on. 'I'm going to help Marsh. I'm his best bro. And I'm not a baby. I'm the most feared adventuress everywhere! I scare all of you're loose demons back where they belong. You're the nightmares of children and I'm the nightmare of evildoers.' I said 'How adorable. You make such a nice girlfriend for my Marshy.' she said, pinching my cheeks. 'He's not my boyfriend!' I said, swatting her away, 'FP is my bf. Anyway, why do you think we'd make a good couple.' I huffed"_ **"'Oh, so you know that Flame brat?' my mom said 'Ya, what about him?' Fi sassed"** "I did not sass!" Fionna said "You totally did Fi-Fi!" Marshall sang **"As I was saying, 'Well, Prince Ignatius and his mother were, friends, you might say. Ignatius often went about with Marshall keeping my subjects in line.' my mother said 'You were once friends with FP? Why did you never tell me!' Fi asked 'Because, I didn't like him and obviously the feeling was mutual.' I replied 'Well what did he do?' Fi asked 'Unfortunately darling, he let out some classified things (his mother tried to keep them away from anyone else's knowledge) so, he and his cohorts were banned. If they showed their faces again I would personally beat them to death.' my mother said 'Wow! You're cool!' Fi-Fi said 'Ooooo, you are so cool too!' my mother squealed, 'Do you want to see all of my demon head mounts?' 'Sure!' Fi replied 'Hold it! Remember what we are here for.' I reminded them 'Fionna, I have to make a speech so have to stay in my room. Don't be poking around or you might lose a hand.' I said to her, picking her up and flying away from my mother"** _"'Ya, ya.' I said. But I knew he was serious because he said Fionna and not some silly nickname. He dropped me off on his bed and bid me farewell. I fell asleep because I was kind of tired since I didn't finish my nap before. When I woke up Marshall was lying beside me. (Cake don't freak out the bed was huge there was like five inches between us) I got up and asked him were the bathroom was. He muttered something and pointed to a wall. I-"_ Fionna stopped telling the story. "Why'd you stop Fi?" Cake asked. Fionna and Marshall shared a look. They both remembered what happened then. Fionna plopped back down beside Marshall and he kissed her on her cheek then told her where the bathroom was. _"I shook him awake,"_ "And..." Cake said _"And he told me where the bathroom was. When I came back he was wearing some mega over-sized jeans (with no rips and/or tears for once!) and was putting on a plush velvety over-sized robe. 'Where are you going?' I asked 'To the meeting. I didn't come here to lag around.' 'Well why are you're clothes so huge?' I asked 'I can't just go to them like this. I have to appear in my normal (or my more demonic) form.' Marshall sighed like it was so obvious. 'Well what am I going to do?! I thought there was supposed to be kick butting!' I said, plopping myself back on his bed 'Hey, I didn't invite you. And we can't just kill whomever we want. We have some powerful demon allies resting (who will wake up in a century or two) in some tombs down there. The rebel demons are taking refuge their.' he replied. I didn't reply because Marshall was starting to sound really annoyed and angry like he wanted to snap something (or someone) in half, and I didn't want to be that thing (or person!). Marshall sighed. 'I'm sorry Fi-Fi, taking care of this stuff is harder than it looks.' he said. I'm not poetic or anything, but when I looked at Marshall at that moment I could really see the hundreds of years he lived, supporting his kingdom through every battle._ **"After that completely sappy moment I said, 'So do you want to come? I need to introduce you if you want to kick some butt (and at this Fi starts nodding** **vigorously) so come along. Don't forget to put the necklace back on.'"** _"I put the necklace back on and followed him out. 'So um, Marshall.' 'Yes?' he growled (and yes I'm going to say growl. that place was very dark and his eyes were glowing more eerily than normal. it was creepy even for me) 'Um, don't humans die when they see a vampire royalty in their true demonic forms? Or at least that's what FP says.' 'Chill, I won't.' he said. I couldn't really describe anything to you (and I don't want you to describe for me Marsh) because it was extremely dark. I thought it was because demons and vampires can see in pitch blackness. The silence was terrible. It was even worse because it felt like the darkness so thick and was hanging around you like an uncomfortably warm blanket. 'That's the evil.' Marshall said, breaking the silence. I found it sort of weird (and still do) how he knew what I was thinking (He hasn't done anything else like that so...). Marshall opened a gate that I totally didn't see and led me in. I had to blink a couple of times even though it wasn't that bright.  
It was a gigantic throne room with a ceiling fifty times the height of the Candy Kingdom's and I couldn't see the end of the room! The width was barely in my view, it was immense! All around the sides were torches that reached my shoulders. They glowed with a weird light. Enough to light the room but not enough to make it bright. On the floor was maybe a gazillion of demons hissing and howling and spitting and all sorts of junk! At the end were Marsh and I came from, there were to humongous thrones. At one Hannah Abadeer already sat. Marshall shape-shifted and sat on the other one. I saw a young vampire come and hush me over. He was pretty short, maybe just four feet six. He had purple hair that was a mop on his head. Part of it hung in his right eye. His eyes were a grayish-purple and his skin was exactly like Marshall's. He was that vampire you guys met just before the festival, you know, Jordan? At this time he looked different, was shorter, and he sounded different as well. Also I never got his name. He was wearing a gray suit of armor and there was a algebraic looking helmet, sword, and shield lying on the ground. 'What are you doing here? You're obviously human! I don't know if all of this stress has gotten to the King where he can't smell you but you aren't supposed to be here.' At this time I realized Hannah must have changed my thing when she had it in her hand. 'For your information I'm his best friend. I came here because I kick butt. Who are you?' 'I'm his best friend. Well, he's my best friend. He saved me after my dad got killed.' 'I thought demons didn't die?' 'They do, just under certain circumstances. You see, if he willingly wanted to die and if he lived long enough he could. He was King Marshall's best guard, the king boasted of him everywhere! Unfortunately they killed my mother in a raid and captured me. Even if you're a demon-vampire hybrid you can't do anything if you're a baby.' 'I thought you guys grew fast?' I said, confused 'I was a day old then. I'm only a week and a day. As I was saying, because they captured me they said they would set me free if only my father killed himself. He did, and they didn't free me. King Marshall came himself and freed me. I owe him my life. He doesn't see it that way. He said he did it for my father because he was a good man. He says he would take me on as his apprentice!' 'Good for you-'_ **"'Hey Fi. Looks like you met the kid.' I said to them, slipping behind the chairs with them.' 'Hey Marsh!' Fi said, punching my arm 'Wait, you know her?!' Jordan exclaimed 'Why yes, I do. She is one of the best fighters I know.' 'Anyway, where's the kick butting at?' she asked 'We're going as soon as I get some armor for you and I. Not the heavy clunky stuff in AAA but the real stuff.' I said. A few seconds later a wizard came in and enchanted the three of us with a protection spell. Jordan put his helmet on and pick up his sword and shield. They merged with his armor and he looked like a rhino with five swords and five shields slowly circling him. 'His dad was a demon warrior and his mom was a vampire witch.' I whispered to Fi, 'Lucky for him he got both of their magical traits. Very unusual and makes him a special kid.' 'King Marshall, The army is ready and waiting.' Zephyr said (He's an amazing dude you guys don't know) 'Let's move.' I said, leaving. Jordan and Fi followed.**

"What happened next?" Cake asked "I have to admit, your story telling is very intriguing Fionna, and, Marshall." Prince Gumball added "It's late, I stayed up way past my bedtime getting these I'm booking it. What happened was we fought super math battles, some emotional battles, Jordan became a man (you know what I mean), and for her bravery Fi got awarded the earrings for being a great part in our success in the war. The moon is one of our symbols (especially the eclipse) so her title Gummybuns is now: Fionna the Adventuress, Savior of AAA, Heroine of Blah Blah Blah, and Moonlight Warrior of the NightO'Sphere." Marshall said, shifting Fionna around "Emotional battles?!" Cake spluttered "Also Cakes, I'm keeping her for the night." Marshall said, kissing Fionna on the lips. He pulled her on his back and flew off into the night "I'm going to kill that heartless thing when I get my paws on him." Cake said unnervingly softly "Why I never!" Gumball said, storming off angrily. After Cake calmed down she picked up the presents Fionna left which was only one present which was Prince Gumball's. "Ever since Flame Prince left they've probably been seeing Fionna as fair game again. "Its gotta put Gumball in a twist how Fi loved Marshall's (and mine :3) present over his own. I mean she just dropped it the second she got her earrings back. But to be honest, ... is the right man for her. I know it, and her heart probably knows it. I just don't know if she knows it yet." Cake said, walking back to the treehouse to drop Fionna's stuff off (then go hang out with Mochro!)

* * *

 ** _I know a promised this to be long but give a person a break .-.! Like it's three in the morning can I get a break? I'm tired to the bone and I have like no time to update ANYTHING! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! =^-n-^= Remember to favorite and review!_**


	10. Bunny and Vamp

**_After a short and uneventful story we are adventuring with ML and Fionna! Also it's dusk, and I think that means the sun has basically set. Please correct me if I'm wrong_**

* * *

"Marshall, grab the pixie!" Fionna shouted. Marshall flew after the last pixie who was desperately trying to escape. It took a sharp turn and flew into the woods. As Marshall followed it Fionna contemplated on recent things. 'I got another bf, and he's better than FP. Marshall's so sweet...' she thought, 'Even though he likes to keep a tough image on the outside.' "Ow!" she said, as a pixie pulled her hair "Sorry Fi, they're tricky." Marshall laughed, chasing after him "Knock him to me!" Fionna grumbled, wanting revenge. Using his bass (?) Marshall knocked the pixie toward Fionna. "Hi-ya!" she said, attaching the pixie onto the end of her mini ax and flinging it who-knows-where. "Don't pull my hair!" she shouted angrily as the pixie faded into the horizon. Suddenly she felt her hair pool over onto her shoulders. "Hey!" she said, pulling her hat back onto her head "You didn't say don't pull my hat." Marshall pointed out. "Whatever." she mumbled. Ever since her birthday she'd been wearing a new outfit Cake made her _**(A/N: go look back at some previous chapter I don't remember...)**_ but she declined wearing the bunny hairband. She preferred her hat. "How come you want wear the band?" Marshall asked on their way back "Because I don't like my hair showing. It get's in my way too." Fionna mumbled "Aww, but I think it looks cute." Marshall added "Adventuresses aren't supposed to be cute." she huffed "You wearing that outfit doesn't help." Marshall pointed out turning into a small bat and resting on her hat. Fionna didn't reply. They walked in silence to the treehouse. "I'm waiting for you're answer..." Marshall softly sang "I'm still not doing it." she replied. She stopped in front of the treehouse. "And this is were we part. See ya." Marshall said, turning back normal and planting a kiss on her cheek "Stay!" Fionna blurted, grabbing his arm. He gave her a look **_(A/N: be imaginative about the look :3)_**. "Well, Cake isn't home, but you know what, you don't have ta stay. Never mind." Fionna quickly murmured, running inside and closing the door. 'Geez, way to be cool Fionna.' she thought blushing. She peeked out of a window and saw him flying away. "Now I feel bad..." she said aloud, walking slowly to the kitchen "What's wrong, Fionna?" a voice asked " #$ %?!" Fionna screamed, tossing one of her mini battle axes just above the intruder's(is it really an intruder?) "It's just me." the voice squeaked, almost fainting "Oh my glob I'm so sorry BMO. I thought you were an intruder." Fionna gasped "It's okay." BMO replied after taking some deep breaths, "Anyway, what is wrong Fionna?" "Nothing. Don't you have soccer?" Fionna mumbled "I do. Cake should be here to pick me up any second. Notice I'm in my soccer jersey." BMO boasted. Fionna sighed and took the time to look at BMO properly. "Math." she said with zero enthusiasm. BMO looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry BMO, I'm just feeling totally unmathematical today." Fionna sighed. The door opened, saving BMO and Fionna from awkwardness. "Hey babycakes, how ya doin'?" Cake asked, coming in noisily "Good." Fionna murmured as BMO said, "I'm good, but I'm not to sure about Fionna." BMO then wisely stood on the other side of Cake away from Fionna. Cake turned to BMO, "Whaddya mean BMO?" she asked. BMO started stuttering due to the fact that Fionna was giving her _**(A/N: with Fionna I always felt that BMO was a girl)**_ the death look, and Fionna's death look was the worst. BMO just started squeaking. "Is your gears not working? Anyway Fionna came from adventuring so she should be fine." Cake said, giving a side glance at the now perfectly normal looking Fionna. BMO just managed to nod before Cake scooped her up and put her on her back. "Got everything BMO?" Cake asked "Yes." BMO managed to say. Cake marched out of the door and grew in size looking ahead. BMO, forgetting her mental danger looked behind and waved. Fionna gave her her best death look before waving goodbye sweetly. As for BMO, if she wasn't a robot she would've fainted.

Fionna turned and decided to look in the fridge for entertainment. Why, I dunno. She took out some leftover spaghetti which sort of lifted her mood. After eating she practiced some combat with her mini axes (she was particularly fond of them this evening) and swung them around wildly. She tossed one and almost knocked Gumball in the head, again. "Geez PG, knock will ya? I almost killed you." Fionna said, more grumpily than she meant to "I'm sorry but I knocked several times. You just didn't hear me." Gumball replied, a bit miffed as he fixed his dome piece. "Well whaddya want?" Fionna grumbled, getting annoyed "I came to deliver you these red velvet cupcakes (seeing as they're your favorite) for getting rid of those pixies but it appears you don't want any." Gumball said, walking back out. Gumball was to annoyed to realize two of his cupcakes were floating off. "Marshall!" Fionna whispered happily. "The one and only." he answered, turning visible. He handed her a cupcake after sucking the red out of it. "When did you get here?" she asked, devouring the cupcake "After Gumbutt. I came to get a couple of mini axes." Marshall said, handing her the other cupcake he took the red out of. "Here, you can take the ones I was practicing with." she said, handing him the axes before chomping on the cupcake. "Willing to try the hairband now?" he asked, receiving the axes. She shook her head, licking her fingers of the delicious buttercream frosting. "What? I gave you two cupcakes for it!" Marshall grumbled "But you took some of my axes." Fionna answered, washing her hands. Marshall swooped over and gave her a kiss. "Red velvet." he murmured. Fionna squeaked and punched his cheek. "Aw geez! I'm leaving before you ruin any other of my brilliant features." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek this time and leaving.

"Well, maybe I could try it, I mean, it looked cool the first time." she said softly. She unconsciously went to her room and took it out. She swapped the hat for the hairband and looked in the mirror. She gaped at the difference. "I look so algebraic!" she squeaked "Ya see what I meant?" "Marshall!" she yelled, kicking behind her. "My gut." he squeaked "I thought you said you'll leave before I ruined any more of your brilliant features." Fionna said, helping him onto her bed. "I realized I left the mini axes on the kitchen table and when I went to get them I saw you going up the stairs. So I followed you." Marshall said "Actually, that serves you right. I should dish you out another one." Fionna grumbled "As if it would hurt. Your punches are weak." Marshall bluffed. Fionna grinned maliciously. "Why do I regret saying anything." Marshall whispered as she took out a small box. "Do you remember that gift you got me for my fourteenth birthday?" she asked "Totally, it was those... brass knuckles." Marshall said, his voice fading towards the end of his sentence. Fionna turned around, displaying the shiny knuckles. "I didn't use them because they hurt when I punch but I think this is an exception." she said starting to punch Marshall. He flew out without even a retort. She laughed, putting them away after cleaning them. "But he was right, the hair band does look better." she murmured softly

"Fionna, get your lazy butt up!" Cake hollered, standing over her sister. Unfortunately Fionna threw Cake across the room in surprise. "Oh my glob Cake are you okay?" Fionna asked nervously, running to her sister "I've suffered worse from you." Cake laughed, stretching down the stairs. Fionna grumbled and followed her. "What's for breakfast?" Fionna asked "I made some bacon pancakes!" Cake said, planting five on Fionna's plate. Cake then put five for herself and left out a dish of strawberries. "Is that for BMO?" Fionna asked "No, he came by not so long ago to return something so I had to be nice and I invited him for breakfast." Cake replied. Fionna quickly pieced it together in her head. "Marshall?" she said almost giddily "What's it to ya?" Cake asked mysteriously "Well, I dunno. He probably came back to return my axes. I think I gave him to many." Fionna said, trying to sound nonchalant "I didn't know that strawberries assuredly means Marshall." Prince Gumball said, coming into the room. "Gumball?!" Fionna yelled. All her plans that she just made were dashed into pieces. "What are ya returning?" Fionna asked grudgingly "The charm you gave me. It doesn't really work." Gumball said "Whaddya mean?" she asked "I'm always getting dunked by water, trapped in slime, getting the sugar switched with the salt-" he listed "That's Marshall ya dope! Anybody could tell. And you were the person who showed me how to tell the difference between salt and sugar without tasting (or touching) it. I already told you it's for natural disasters. What did you really come here for." Fionna interrupted. Cake ran out of the room with BMO in tow. "I hope PG makes his move quick 'cause she's not thirteen anymore." Cake whispered excitedly to BMO  
"I was just thinking, maybe a kiss would be a better charm?" he asked "Get out before I punch you." she replied. Gumball ran out the room. "Why not?" he asked from a different room "Because I already have a boyfriend." she replied, tossing the strawberries at him. "Flame Prince is gone." Gumball said, getting hit with a few berries. Suddenly a berry stopped mid flight. Its color was drained and then resumed its flight at the candy prince. Gumball did not notice because he was busy dodging the other berries because Fionna knows how to catapult lots of berries. So some kept on mysteriously (or not so mysteriously) being drained of their color until one finally hit Gumball. "Marshall Lee Abadeer!" Gumball shrieked, seeing the gray "Hello your majesty." he said, bowing sarcastically as he turned visible "Why do you even hang around him Fionna?" Gumball asked "He can arm wrestle, catches pixies, fights monsters, and can turn invisible." Fionna listed "He burns in the sun!" Gumball exclaimed "You melt if someone pulls a prank on you!" Fionna shot back "Well at least I can act gentlemanly." Gumball snorted "You wouldn't know " _gentlemanlyness"_ if it hit you in the face!" Fionna huffed "I'm a prince, I have a gigantic kingdom, and all the adventures you could want." "He's a king, his kingdom is **_way_** bigger than yours, and monsters and demons live in his kingdom." "See? You said it yourself. Monsters and demons!" Prince Gumball shouted "Which makes way more cooler than some baby proof pink sugar coated kingdom. No girl would be able to make the kingdom any girlier than you already made it." Fionna said "So? It's safe. Is that a problem?" "No! But it's a problem for me! I don't mind a bit of safety but like I said, that's baby proofing!" "Well, with your choice in boyfriends I think you need a lot of safety. What is Cake even doing!" "Cake knows enough to stay outta my way! She **_and_** Marshall didn't want me dating FP but I did and they stayed outta my way. The least you could do is stay out of my relationships. You're not my dad!" Fionna thundered "You're an orphan! You basically were born without them you imbecile!" Gumball shouted, leaving.

Fionna stood there motionless, letting Gumball's last words sink in. ' _You're an orphan! You basically were born without them you imbecile!'_ Those words kept on ringing in her head. 'I always knew my parents were missing, but I thought it just that. Missing in some super algebraic adventure. But, they **_died_**?! Fionna thought. Slowly tears started pooling in her eyes. "I-I'm not an orphan!" she burst out running into her room "Fi!" Marshall shouted, flying after her

"I'm not an orphan. I'm not an orphan." Fionna repeated to herself. She was in a ball rocking back and forth on her bed crying. "Fi-Fi?" Marshall asked, opening the door slowly "I'm not an orphan, right Marshall?" Fionna asked, looking up at him. Marshall sighed. He knew Fionna was the toughest girl in AAA and was assumed by everyone to have no weaknesses except her mortality, but only the people really close to her knew otherwise. Her one known weakness was mental. If you knew which cracks to hit she would come tumbling down. "Fi, Fionna, I'm not really sure what happened to your parents. But until someone can prove that their dead, I guess you aren't an orphan." Marshall slowly said, sitting beside her "But what about Cake's parents. They raised me as their own. Does this mean they aren't my family?" she asked "Defining family is a tricky thing Fionna, there's blood-relatives and there's the people who are just so close to you that you think of them as family. So if you really think that you were that close to them and they were that close to you the I guess so you were family." Marshall answered _**(A/N: He's using all of that thousand year old knowledge he has gained!)**_ "But I'm really close to you." Fionna murmured "That's why I said it's complicated." Marshall sighed "Thanks Marshy. I think you'll be more gentlemanly than Gummybutts ever will be. Marshall purred. "Thanks Marshymallow."Fionna giggled "Only for you Fi-Fi." Marshall grumbled

* * *

 _ **Aren't they adorable?! Read, Favorite, and Review PPLS!**_


	11. The prince who went to far

_**Hi...**_

* * *

"So Fionna, care to tell me what happened when I left?" Cake asked the next morning. Fionna couldn't care less about cleaning up the strawberry mess. In her opinion, it was a trophy for her beating Gumball. "So when you left Gumball was complaining about that charm I gave him. He said it sucked and he wanted a kiss." Fionna said "OOH! Did you give him a kiss?" Cake asked, bouncing in her seat "Of course not. I told him I already had a boyfriend. He said FP was, was gone." Fionna said "Oh sugah..." Cake murmured "So I started throwing strawberries at him. Marshall came a bit after and started draining the berries and tossing them at Gumbutt as well. It was a while before he noticed. But when he did his face was priceless! Then Gumball was super unmathematical and I don't want to talk about it anymore." Fionna finished  
"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to sugah. I understand." Cake purred, hugging her sister "Thanks Cake." Fionna said "Now lets clean up this strawberry mess." Cake said, carrying Fionna over her head and marching into the kitchen/other-room. "Wowza!" Cake exclaimed upon entering the kitchen. "What is it?" Fionna cried. She was facing behind Cake and couldn't see. Cake put Fionna down and motioned to the room(s). "It's clean!" Cake stuttered "ML must've cleaned it. I gotta thank him." Fionna laughed, running out of the house. "Wait up! I don't want to be alone!" Cake shouted stretching to catch up to her.

Fionna and Cake marched up to the Vampire King's lair. "This place never fails to give me the creeps." Cake shivered, stretching up onto Fionna's shoulder while shrinking. "It's okay Cake." Fionna said, patting her sister's tiny head. "Do you seriously want to be queen of this place?" Cake asked "It's better than the Flame Kingdom. Anyway Marshy said that he never explored the places behind his house to far. So it would be super math." Fionna answered "SO you _**would**_ like to be his queen." Cake giggled "Wait, what, I never said, he's cute, but, whatever!" Fionna blushed. She ran up the steps and knocked on the door. "ML?" she asked. The door opened up. "He's not here?" Fionna asked "He's probably invisible." Cake muttered "No. He's probably somewhere else and the door just wasn't closed properly." Fionna said, going inside "That's dangerous. Why would he leave his door not properly closed!" Cake said "It's because he's the Vampire King and everybody else apparently knows what he's feared for but us." Fionna sighed, closing the door "Honestly I don't wanna know." Cake shivered, hopping off her sister's shoulder and turning back into her normal size. "I'll take the upstairs you take the downstairs." Fionna said, running up the stairs. Cake shrugged and started searching. 'Let's see, it's in the afternoon so he should be sleeping. He told me that sleeping in another form give him cramps so he's probably in his bed.' Fionna thought  
She opened his bedroom door just a bit and peeked inside. She saw him floating just a bit on his gigantic bed. _**(A/N: that bed is bigger than king size)**._ 'He floats in his sleep? I guess I never knew because I always fell asleep first.' Fionna thought "Cake, he's in his room." she called softly to her sister. She slowly stepped across the room to the bed. She saw Cake poke her head in. Fionna rolled onto the bed planning to scare him. Cake grinned. Marshall rolled over in his sleep and flattened Fionna. She silently huffed and chucked him across the room. She took out a mini ax and was preparing to throw it when she froze. "Geez Fi. Cruel joke." he muttered stretching, "I was having a nice dream too." She dropped to the bed again. "What was that?" she asked totally amazed "It's a thing royals do. So we don't get murdered in our sleep." Marshall yawned "Anyway I should be sleeping. Why did you wake me." "We wanted to thank you for cleaning up the battlefield." Fionna said "Well I couldn't let all those strawberries go to waste now could I? Now go I stayed up all morning writing a song so I'm pooped." Marshall said, floating back onto his bed  
"Before you go to sleep do you know you float in your sleep?" Fionna asked "Yes." Marshall replied "So why do you never float when we fall asleep on the coach during movie nights?" she asked "Because you're so fat you keep me down." Marshall grumbled "Whet?" Fionna said, her eyes blazing "Like, lay of the pounds. You probably weigh more than one of those pink castle guards Gumbutt has." Marshall ranted. Fionna drew her sword then put it away. She took out, the scissors. "Snip snip." she said as she grabbed a piece of his hair and snipped it off. "What the hell?! My HAIR?! You went to far!" Marshall shrieked "I'm not fat." Fionna said, hopping on top of him to keep him down "Geez it was a joke! I don't have to float all the time it's just more comfortable." Marshall admitted "Snip." Fionna sang, cutting another piece of hair off "Fi-Fi please!" he pleaded "Snip." she said, cutting another piece off "Fionna please-please-please-please-PLEASE don't cut off anymore of my hair!" he begged "Fionna, that's enough." Cake sighed, taking the scissors away "I know how it feels to have your fur (or hair) shaved off and it's terrible! Anyway why would you ruin your man's hair?" "He called me fat so now he has to pay the ultimate price." Fionna thundered. Marshall turned invisible and Fionna dropped onto the bed. "Fine Marshall I'm sorry." Fionna sighed "Well now I can't adventure with you tonight. I'll be to busy getting more sleep." Marshall yawned. He lied back down on his bed. "See ya." Cake said, stretching out "Bye Marshy." Fionna said, kissing his cheek "Morning bunny." he purred. Fionna left him to his sleep.

"Where to next?" Cake asked as Fionna climbed on her back. "I hate to say it but we should probably go to go to Gumball." Fionna grumbled as Cake increased her size. The sisters continued in peace, talking about normal things. "Hey, isn't that Lord Mochro?" Fionna asked, pointing to a black speck in the sky "It is my man!" Cake giggled as he came closer "And Gumbutts." Fionna groaned as he came into view as well "Fionna, please don't kill him." Cake sighed "Fine, but I'll glare at him." Fionna muttered as Cake shrunk "Can I still stay on your back?" Fionna asked "Fine, I'll be a bed." Cake said, turning into a bed. Lord Monochromicorn touched the ground and tapped something to Cake. "Aww, your so sweet. Fionna he says hi." Cake giggled "Yo." Fionna said, tossing him an apple. Lord Monochromicorn neighed and caught the apple. "I was looking all over for you Ms. Fionna." Gumball said "Well now you've found me whaddya want." she grumbled, glaring daggers at him. **"What's wrong with Miss Fionna?** **"** Lord Mochro tapped to Cake **"They had an argument. I don't know the details."** Cake tapped back "I have a mission for the two of you." Gumball said "If it's lame I'll toss you back to the Candy Kingdom." Fionna interrupted "Well, um, there is a sword that I need you to get. There isn't much information on it and I would love to study it some more. I'll give you the location Cake." Gumball gulped. Fionna hopped off of Cake and ran back towards Marshall Lee's place. "Yo, ML." she gasped, climbing up the stairs "What is it?" he asked when she woke him up "Want to go get a mystical relic sword thingy with me and Cake?" she asked "Fine. Let's go." Marshall said  
Fionna climbed on his back and held an umbrella over his head. Marshall shot off. In no time they were back with the group. **"Yo"** Lord M tapped to Marshall "He said hi." Cake interpreted "Yo Mochro. Got you a bag of some spicy red peppers for your salsa." Marshall said, taking the bag out of a small pouch he kept in his pocket. Lord Monochromicorn took it and neighed. "You brought him?" Gumball said "Is that a problem?" Fionna asked "Well-" "Listen here Gumball, I'm working for you for _**free**_ , so before you get to high and mighty I could slay you with one stroke of my sword." Fionna interrupted. Before Gumball could open his mouth Fionna hopped off Marshall (after giving him his umbrella) and grabbed Gumball off of Lord M. "Fionna don't!" Marshall and Cake both shouted **"Don't do it!"** Lord Monochromicorn tapped. Fionna looked like she was about to toss him. "Fine." she grumbled, dropping the prince on the ground. "Let's go Cake." Fionna said, hopping back onto her bed sister. **"Sorry."** Cake tapped **"It's okay. Prince Gumball must've done something really bad to get her this mad."** Lord M tapped back

* * *

 _ **Am I making Gumball to much of a bad guy?**_


End file.
